Danny's nightmare
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Danny's going out to Indiana to visit his second cousin. He's learned a whole lot of lessons about ghost powers. This trip he's going to learn a lesson about something more important than all those lessons put together. Forgiveness and understanding.
1. prologue

Danny's worst nightmare prologue

by

Mastermindhunter

The skies of Amitty park were clear as crystal. Danny changed into his ghost form, and took off out the window. He decided to take an evening float. He rolled over his back facing the ground, and his eyes drifted up to the sky. The moon was large and had a silvery,white, shimmer. It reminded him of his own ghostly glow. No wonder he decided to be an astronaut. The night sky was filled. Millions of small twinkling stars shining millions of miles away. He was so mesmerized by the stars, he felt that they could have just fallen out of the sky into his hand like pieces of sparkling light. He outstretched his hand as if they would do as he pretended. He twisted down so his stomach was facing the ground, to look at Amitty park. The Streets were empty with small flies buzzing under the lights. No ghosts to bother his night. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that there were no ghosts in the entire town. Unfortunately he did know better-much, much, better. That wasn't going to bother his night though. Danny had been exhausted and worked extra hard that day to make sure that no ghost would bother him this evening. The ghosts wouldn't attack him, seeing how calm he was on this night. His eyes grew heavy,so he decided to close them.

He must have fallen asleep in mid-air, and lost track of time. He opened his eyes, and he saw his watch reading ten twenty-two. He looked at his breath to find his ghost sense going off. It was a blessing that came with his abilities. He knew that meant there was a ghost nearby, most likely one that would cause a large amount of trouble. He looked down on the roads scanning the streets looking for what he hoped to be a ghost he wouldn't have trouble dealing with. He looked near the markets, thinking that the ghost would be in view. He saw the last ghost he expected, which was the one he hated more than any ghost in the ghost zone. Vlad Masters. Vlad was the one that was trying to steal Danny's mother from his father. He also tried to hurt his father Jack multiple times. It was because he made him into a ghost by accident. The accident left him with horrible side effects which sent him into the hospital for a while. Vlad was the only one other than Danny that could change between being human and being a ghost. Luckily Vlad wasn't in his ghost form. He was walking near the Amitty mall.

"Probably going to steal some money from the cash registers to add to his huge bank account." Danny growled in his mind. Vlad was an incredibly rich man. Most of the time he thought that Vlad stole money with the help of his ghost powers. Could he prove this theory? Not exactly. He was not in the mood for fighting, but he was willing to follow him through the mall, to keep a close eye on him. He turned invisible and slowly drifted to the mall, with Vlad constantly in his view just a simple 3 feet away from him. He could smell a rather musky expensive cologne he probably used to try to impress his mom, Maddie. It made him want to choke or cough but that would tell Vlad he was close by, and that was the last thing Danny wanted. An angry Vlad wasn't on Danny's agenda, but neither was even seeing Vlad at all. What was going on? If he wanted to rob the mall's registers he probably would have changed to Plasmius by now. Things were feeling a little different. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Please have everything I need." Vlad whispered to himself with big puppy dog eyes. The large doors of the mall swung open. A huge smile flitted across Vlad's face as he stared at all the little stores that made up the malls interior. Danny was really confused. Vlad held a small piece of paper with beautiful cursive writing Danny recognized as Vlad's handwork. It had many things on it though he could only read TUXEDO on the bottom in big bold print letters. This didn't make any sense! What was Vlad planning on doing with a new tuxedo?

"I know you're there Daniel. Stop following me. It's okay I'm not going to bother you at all this week. This week is just for me. I just want to be left alone" Vlad smiled with a little bit of innocence in his voice. Danny was surprised that Vlad knew he was there, but he wasn't going to ask questions. He zoomed out of there caught and embarrassed. How did Vlad know he was there? And was Vlad really just there to find a bunch of dress clothes?


	2. Big surprise

Danny's nightmare chapter 1

by

Mastermindhunter

Danny decided to head straight home. He felt his face getting extremely red. He felt so embarrassed spying on someone then getting caught. 'Vlad was such a jerk!' he thought to himself. He phased straight through the glass to his room. What a mess the room was. Since he was in his ghost form, he thought that it would be easier to clean his room faster. While he was putting all his clothes away, he was still thinking about Vlad. He just didn't want to believe that Vlad wasn't going to commit a crime. Vlad was not someone easily trusted. Still he wasn't going to confront Vlad without reason. What was Danny going to say to him? "Sorry but I just have a feeling that you'll do something illegal so I'm just going to beat you up?" Knowing he was there without making a scene was also something new with Vlad. He would have pulverized Danny. Vlad just didn't seem like himself this evening. Danny figured he was trying much too hard to make sense of things. He was done with his room by the time he stopped thinking of what he might have done.

With a small flash of light, he changed back to normal. Without a second to spare, his father came in with a wide swing of the door.

"Hey! Guess what Danny?! My cousin Caitlyn has invited us to her family reunion!" This surprised Danny. Danny only met his second cousin once, and that was when he was just a little child. She was his fathers only cousin, and Danny's only 2nd cousin. She was also two years younger than Jack was.

"Cool! When are we going?" he asked eagerly.

"First thing tomorrow morning. You might want to pack some clothes. We're going to be staying there for a week." Jack said with his usual smile.

"Okay I'll start packing." Danny smiled, jumping straight to his closet. Jack closed the door, heading to his room getting ready to pack his stuff.

Opening a duffel bag, he had a big smile on his face. He couldn't believe he was going to see Caitlyn again. She treated Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and him with so much respect last time they visited. He wondered if she had changed any. Could she have changed her sparkling personality? Well probably not. He thought she must have still been her shy self. At least he had a week away from the pressures of home, and fighting ghosts. He tossed in some pajamas, seven sets of clothes, a hair brush, his mp3 player, a fenton thermos,(just in case) and a dress suit for when he would meet his family. He grabbed his favorite shirt and jeans to wear there. It was an attempt to make a lasting impression on Caitlyn, and his dad's side of the family.

When he was done, he plopped right onto his bed. There were so many questions, that lay unanswered. Why did Vlad act so strange today. Did he really go into the mall just for another one of his fancy tuxes? Why was he so bothered by Vlad doing something normal? Were Sam and Tucker prepared if any ghosts wreaked havoc? He called them up to say he was leaving. First he called Sam. Sam's father picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi is Sam there?"he didn't mention who it was, afraid he wouldn't let him talk to Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said after the long silence.

"Hi it's me Danny." he answered.

"Oh hi. What do you need?" He looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to be out of town for a little while. I need you and Tucker to stay safe if you can." he said seriously.

"Where are you going?" she asked a little confused.

"I'm headed to Indiana. It's where Caitlyn lives you remember her right?" he snickered.

"Oh yeah! When we were little kids. Tuck had such a crush on her." They both laughed a little bit.

"I'm going to talk to Tuck next" he interrupted. "Alright have fun, and I'll stay safe. Bye." She replied sweetly.

Next he called Tucker. He dialed Tucks cell number so excited about going to Indiana that he could barely set still.

"Hello." Tuck sounded like he already knew who it was.

"Hey I'm going to be gone for a few days. I'm off to Indiana."

"Are you going to see Caitlyn!?" Tucker said, probably sounding more excited than he meant to.

"Yes Tucker. I'll tell her you said hi." he chuckled.

"Uhhh . . . yeah thanks bye." Tuck hung up. Danny could hear Tucks humiliation in his voice. He tried, and tried until after an hour or two the excitement finally wore off, and he could fall soundly asleep.


	3. Good morning Kind of

Danny's nightmare chapter 2

by

Mastermindhunter

Danny woke up early that morning. Today was the day "Horray!" Regardless of his vacation for the week he was still plenty tired. He trudged along toward the shower. He was very sluggish since it was five in the morning. The bathroom light was too bright for his morning eyes. When the hot water ran out, he got out of the shower and changed into the clothes he picked out last night. Tiredly Danny changed into his ghost form, and flew to his room. When he was upstairs, he changed back to normal, and made his hands phase through the duffel bag to grab his fully charged i pod. He took a look at how many songs were on it. There were a bunch of romance songs on it. Obviously Jazz got her hands on his i pod earlier.

"ugh! Bo-ring", he groaned. Still all of his songs that he liked were still on there, so she didn't take any of them off. At least there was something he could listen to. He decided that he would keep it in his pocket for the trip. He was walking downstairs to take his spacey duffel bag to the fenton RV. He was rushing through the hallway,when he found his dad outside the door waiting to use the bathroom.

"Come on Danny I have to go.", Jack shouted. He forgot Jack that had to use the bathroom. Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Danny mirrored his gaze.

"Whatever" Jack gasped, running through the door. Danny laughed to himself striding along. He opened the front door grunting at how surprizingly tired he still was. He thought there was still something that was supposed to be in the bag he forgot yesterday night. He moved his glance toward the kitchen

Jazz was in the kitchen packing practically Danny's worth of things into her ridiculously big bag which was sitting on the kitchen table. Danny wanted to ask if there was anything that took up a lot of space that Jazz was going to put in her bag along with her stuff, but he was too tired for snappy remarks.

"Do you mind if I put something of mine into your bag Jazz?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course Danny. What is it that you need me to carry?" He wondered if there was anything he had forgotten. Jazz's purple and white toothbrush caught his eye.

"Oh that's what I forgot." He pointed at her toothbrush. Jazz looked.

"Sure Danny." she understood what it was he was pointing at. Danny raced up the stairs, to grab his toothbrush out of the bathroom. He also grabbed his shampoo, soap, and a towel. He opened the medicine cabinet to grab his toothpaste.

As soon as he closed the medicine cabinet, he took one look in the mirror. Danny had screamed so loud and sudden, that it hurt his throat.

"Danny what's wrong!?" his father came in with his mother right behind him grabbing Danny, trying to calm him down anyway she possibly could. Jazz came in ,running up to Danny. Jazz looked in Danny's eyes., They were terrified.

"Jazz do you think you can calm him down?" Jack asked slightly frightened.

"I think so." she hoped. Jack and Maddie walked slowly out of the room. Jazz looked Danny in the face.

"Are you okay Danny?" she whispered. Danny could barely speak. He pointed a trembling finger.

"The . . . the m . . . mirror" he trembled. She looked in the mirror, and saw nothing but her reflection and Danny's reflection with it's face buried in it's hands. She looked back at Danny. He still looked mortified. She took his face between her hands.

"There isnt anything in the mirror. Take a look for yourself." Moving his face within her hands. Jazz tried to force his face to the bathroom mirror. He kept his eyes closed, and wasn't going to open them back up. He eventually opened them up and looked at the mirror. Nothing was there. He touched the glass with his right hand.

"See Danny?" She grabbed Danny's hand, and slowly walked out of the bathroom. Danny walked with her. He kept his eyes on the mirror till he was out of the room.

"How about we get ready to leave? Dad wants to go to the Nasty Burger to get some breakfast. Does that sound good?" Danny managed the words out.

"Uhh yeah."Jazz took the toiletries out of his hand. Jazz looked empathetically at Danny.

"Whatever it was you saw, or thought you saw-. Danny held up his index finger. Danny knew what he saw. He wasn't going crazy, he didn't imagine it, and he wasn't going to forget it. He saw a face that he couldn't forget. It was Skulkers! He looked like he was going to say something important. He never looked as serious as he did in the mirror. Jack was sitting at the table with Maddie. They looked at him with a look of confusion.

"It's alright Danny just scared himself by accident." Jazz lied. His mom giggled, holding her hand over her mouth. Danny shot his mom a sneer. She bit her lip.

"Well since Danny's alright lets head out." Jack shouted with excitement. They all took their duffel bags, and headed for the fenton RV. As Danny climbed in he knew the answer to one of his questions. He was no longer sluggish!


	4. Road trip

Danny's nightmare ch. 3

by

Mastermindhunter

That face was stuck in Danny's head and kept grinding his thought on the matter, like sandpaper. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his i pod, smashed the headphones across his skull, and closed his eyes, trying to pull his mind away from Skulker. Right before his eyes closed, there was a sign that read Now leaving Amity Park. His lids clamped shut. He listened to three hours of music, before re-opening his eyes. He knew that the middle east was going to be much more earlier in things such as waking up in the mornings, and going to bed. So he decided to look at his watch to set the time. It was nine in the morning. One hour ahead seemed right so now his watch said ten in the morning. He decided that he would listen to just one love song. The first one that came up was "My endless love". "Yeah" he thought, that was the last time he was going to let Jazz play with his i pod. After that he turned the song to "pain" by three days grace. It felt more manly. He was happy with his song. even if the song reminded him of his usual fights with ghosts. The compass on the RV said they were headed East. Indiana was still a long ways away.

"Hey Danny do you mind grabbing me a few diet colas from the cooler?" his father asked, behind the wheel. He walked to the back, and grabbed two colas from the tiny fridge. When he was walking back, the small toilet room was open showing a mirror. He ran past it, not daring to look even for a peek. He handed his father the ice cold colas.

"Hey! Who wants to hear a joke?" Jack hollered loudly.

"DAD! We're right here." Danny complained.

"But go ahead." he mumbled.

"Please don't make it about ghosts." Jazz breathed.

"Okay so two ghosts are sitting around a campfire, and one ghost whispers to the other ghost, "Do you believe in people?" Maddie laughed a fake pity laugh at Jack.

Jazz's eyes shifted from Jack to Danny. He looked like he was ready to just collapse with stress.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked. She felt her big sister genes begin to start working. He walked to the back pulling Jazz by the hand. He made sure his mom and dad weren't listening.

"Alright I've been holding a secret. I think Skulker is . . . following us." Danny spoke his forehead in his hand. Jazz gasped, looking around the RV.

"Yeah that's who I saw in the mirror this morning." Jazz's eyes shifted to the bathroom's mirror. Danny looked as well. Skulker was in the mirror. He smiled, and waved politely. Jazz could feel a scream forming in her throat. Danny put his hand over her mouth, and held up his finger to his lips. shhh. Danny and Skulker both tried to hush as quietly as possible barely audible to jazz's ears. Jack and Maddie didn't seem to notice. Danny removed his hand and they both edged towards the mirror.

"What do you want Skulker? This is my vacation." he snarled quietly.

"Trust me Danny. I'm not here to hunt you. Also, I'm not the only one going to Indiana. I brought Ember too." he whispered. Ember showed up from the edge of the mirror.

"Hi Danny" she said a little too loud. Skulker slipped his hand over her mouth as Danny did Jazz.

"Shhh" Danny and Skulker breathed.

"Allright guys. Why did you all come to the Midwest with us?" Danny spoke through his teeth.

"What? We can't take a vacation too?" Skulker grinned.

"Oh so you guys are going out?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. Danny pointed at the way Embers arm was twisted around Skulkers waist. Ember and Skulker looked down the gesture and pulled apart getting a little red.

"Ahem . . . anyway" Ember cleared her throat. "I'm not going to lie to you. Well it sort of has to do with your cousin. She's actually-" Danny's hand glowed green ready to break the mirror.

"Whoah Danny easy." Jazz took his other hand. Ember was about to continue, but was broken off.

"Danny can you help me with this?" his father called from the drivers seat.

"We can't talk too long ghost child. We'll explain as soon as we get to the house. I'll meet you there." Skulker turned invisible along with Ember. All that was left was Danny's and Jazz's reflection. Danny groaned in frustration, and waited for the long ride to take them to Indiana. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but sure enough that there was more than one ghost involved in his second cousins danger. The question was, which ghosts had the guts to fight a defenseless woman like Caitlyn? He felt like throwing up at the thought. He went to the front to help his dad.

"What do ya need dad?" Danny asked.

"We need you to throw these away." Maddie gave Danny the empty Coke cans.

"Sure guys." They clanked into the bag. Would his second cousin's life be in danger? He wouldn't let one of his closest relatives be a single mile within a ghost other than himself. Little did he know he couldn't be more wrong.


	5. Warm welcome

Danny's nightmare Ch. 4

by

Mastermindhunter

By the time it was lunch, they were close. He knew because he saw a wooden bridge overgrown near the corners with purple wildflowers. It was the same wooden bridge they crossed when he was younger. He was only about eight, but his parents said to look for the bridge. They were on the outskirts of the little Indiana town. There was a tiny road Danny could barely spot. The RV pulled into Caitlyn's driveway. The driveway was the only trace of the house. It was hidden by trees that curtained the road that the driveway fanned out to. The house was beautifull and dwarved his parents house.

"Here it is kids, Caitlyn's cozy place." Jack said quieter than his normal big booming voice.

"I wonder how different she is?" Jazz whispered in Danny's ear. When he got out of the RV, Danny's legs felt cramped. He stretched as long as his appendages would reach. He went around the back, and grabbed his duffel bag out of the RV's trunk. Jazz grabbed her extremely spacey bag. Jack grabbed his and his wife's bags.

"Caitlyn said she would let us eat here. Isn't that sweet?" Maddie said with her warm smile. They were staring at the house with great excitement. Was she going to be very different? Danny felt the the high noons sunlight peek through a hole in the canopy of trees. It hit certain parts of the ground making a heavenly look to the big yard. He walked up the pebble stone walk-way.

The tall door opened up to reveal a beautifully dressed woman with thick dark gorgeous locks going down to her pelvis. They hung straight then curled down at the bottom. It sort of reminded Danny of Paulina's hair. Though her face was different, being much more paler and very kind without flaws. Her slim figure made the house seem even bigger. She was dressed in a casual but still respectable manner. She wore a black blouse that was buttoned up with sparkling buttons, with sleeves that reached her elbows. She had on blue jean capris, and nice slip-on dress shoes. She was a bit smaller than Maddie, but still taller than Danny and Jazz. She looked just like Danny had remembered her.

"Catiegirl!" Jack shouted. Jack picked her up high with both arms. Caitlyn had a big smile on her face. Jack gave her a big bear squeeze, and Caitlyn laughed a bit. At least it wasn't like she was snooty like Vlad.

"Hello Jack you're the same big teddy bear I remember."

Jack put her down gently, and laughed.

"Maddie how have you been?" she said quietly, and gave Maddie a warm hug.

"I've been just fine. You look as cute as before." Maddie especially liked Caitlyn since she knew her before college. Maddie and Caitlyn were so much more alike than her and Jack. She seemed more like she was related to Maddie. It seemed like Caitlyn was happy to see everyone. Her beautiful doe like brown (almost black) eyes floated towards Jazz. Jazz smiled, and held her arms outstretched for Caitlyn to have a hug.

"Hey Caitlyn." Caitlyn folded her arms around her, under her arms. Jazz was always talking about her when they were young. From what Danny heard she often took Jazz to the park. It was only her and Jazz. Since Jazz didn't think her parents were very normal, she always wanted to be with her. Apparently Caitlyn still remembered the days in the park. She turned to look at Danny.

"Why Daniel look at you." She slowly and gently gave Danny a light hug.

"Yep" Danny thought to himself. She is still her quiet and shy self. He never understood why she tried to keep her distance from everyone so much. Suddenly his ghost sense went off. He tried to look around without looking paranoid. She invited them into the house to have a bite to eat. Sure enough, Maddie was right and, they had lunch at her house. The dining room was empty except for the five of them.

"So uhhh were is everybody" Danny asked poking his food with his fork.

"Oh they wont be here till the end of the week. I do have somebody that's going to be staying here for a week. He and I are going on a hike in the woods tonight. Sort of as friends you know. I think he wants me as his girlfriend." Caitlyn smiled shyly, and looked down at her salad.

"It's about time you started dating more people Caitlyn. I don't think I've ever seen you with anybody." Jazz said with a giggle.

"Jazz that's not very proper." Maddie said with a sharp tone.

"No she's right. I think it was about time I stopped be so isolated from people. He's probably the perfect friend for me. You all can meet him tonight at dinner. He is very charming." After lunch Caitlyn showed each person to their rooms. She picked the perfect one for each guest. Jazz got one with it's own bathroom, Maddie and Jack got one that was near the foyer, and Danny got one near the top that had a balcony. He was happy with it. It had a view of the forest behind her house. He opened his duffel bag, and put everything away. Then he decided to go into the bathroom to put everything in place. He wasn't ready when he turned around to see somebody he wasn't ready for. Skulker and Ember AGAIN.


	6. You're a Ghost?

Danny's nightmare ch. 5

by

Mastermindhunter

Skulker and Ember were in his mirror once again. Danny felt a shock just pulse through his veins he closed his eyes to slow his heart rate. He slammed the door shut. He noticed that the bathroom was ridiculously spacey for one girl to be living in this house alone.

"Is this mirror thing going to be a regular thing with you two?" he whispered with annoyance in his tone.

"Unfortunately yes, but we can come out if we want" he said looking at his thumbs circling each other. He walked through the mirror, like it was a liquid wall

"Lighten up Danny. It's Sunday afternoon!" Ember followed Skulker through the glass.

"Go find some hot spots around town, or go to the mall, or look around the house for a little while." Danny didn't care about having fun. He wanted to know why they were there.

"Why are you all here?" Danny looked at Ember knowing that she wouldn't lie.

"If you really must know, we are watching your cousin to make sure that the man she's dating doesn't cause her any problems."Ember explained with a sigh.

"Yeah, and if that guy even tries to make her feel half bad, I'll pull his head off, and be all over that gal." Skulker's remarks made Danny feel a bit sick.

"Uhh hello? That's my cousin! Do you mind?" he frowned at Skulkers remark.

"Sorry, but isn't she a beaut?" he asked Danny. Apparently Skulker was one of the many men that sort of had a thing for Caitlyn.

Ember was still behind him, and made a sad face. Danny saw it, but pretended not to. He knew he fought with Skulker and Ember a whole lot, but it seemed like Ember was hurt.

"Well I don't know about Caitlyn, but all I know is that I've seen some pretty ghosts that are very gorgeous." he winked at Ember, hopefully making Ember feel better. Ember smiled, but Danny thought that if it didn't come from Skulker, then it meant nothing to Ember. Danny glanced back at Skulker.

"Why do you guys even care? She's just a girl from Indiana. This has nothing to do with you guys." Danny crossed his arms turning his back to them. Skulker put a his massive hand on Danny's shoulder, and spun him around.

"Listen ghost child, we just want to make sure this secret admirer of hers doesn't make her unhappy." Skulker made an annoyed face at Danny.

"Skulkers right, Danny. This sort of thing happens more than you can imagine." Ember replied with a careful tone. "What if you made that Sam girl unhappy? We would watch out for her too." Ember said with a smile. Danny got red.

"Sam's not . . . she's just . . . whatever. Just get back into the mirror." Danny said pushing them up against the mirror.

"In you go." he said shoving the bodies back in.

"Oh Alright!" Skulker moaned. They gave up, and slipped in. Skulker turned back to face Danny. Danny looked at Skulker confused.

"Do you know who it is she's dating?" Danny asked with a bit of grief in his voice. Skulker replied.

"Not yet" he shrugged.

"We're trying."

"Hmm." Danny smiled. "Well I get to meet him at dinner. I'll fill you in afterwards." Ember smiled, and turned away. Skulker almost forgot something else to say.

"Of course you know that Caitlyn's-HEY!" Danny turned the circular mirror to the wall. Skulker was shaking the mirror from behind. "Danny you don't know how much you're gunna pay for this after this vacation is over!" he said sounding like he was very angry. Danny smiled, and left the bathroom.

Danny thought that Ember's idea to explore the house was a good idea. He decided look around the huge place. He looked around all three floors. He found a library eventually. The library was on the first floor. It was phenomenal. He had never seen such a large home library. He thought it must have been the biggest room in the house. The books were very big in thickness but in size they were smaller than his text books. Most of them looked like they were romance stories.

"Wow" he laughed to himself "I guess I know which side of the family Jazz got it." There was one that read, THE KINGDOMS LAST FLIGHT. He felt like there would be a neat picture on the cover. He grabbed it's spine, and pulled the book off the shelf. There was a small clicking sound, and to his right a large bookcase pulled to it's side. Danny jumped back a bit from the bookcase revealing a large lab. He walked over to it. 'No way' he thought in his mind.

"That is cool!" he pronounced each word with emphasis. He dropped the book on the ground, and walked into the lab, looking around. He looked in the corner. It held something familiar. It was a ghost portal. 'What?' he thought confused. On the other side of the lab, he saw Caitlyn. She didn't see him. She looked like she was ready to do something.

Suddenly there were two white rings around her tiny waist. Her Brownish black eyes turned a rich blue. Which was once beautiful chocolate colored hair turned a snowy white color. It looked like a white curtain down her back. She had a large dress that was a stylish black and white. It reminded him of his suit he wore when he turned into a ghost. She looked unsurprised of her own transformation, and slowly lifted into the air. He wanted to stop her before she could get away.

"Caitlyn?" Danny scared her. Caitlyn swiftly turned her face toward Danny. She let out a loud gasp, and fell out of the air, collapsing on to her back. Danny moved over her. Her eyes staring at Danny. Her body wasn't moving at all from it's position on the floor. He was about a foot from her face. Danny thought it was much more wiser to turn, run, and try to forget what he saw altogether, but he was trying to comprehend what amazing thing had just happened before his eyes. Caitlyn's face locked him in his position. She looked straight into his eyes terrified that her secret was known. Danny looked at her like he was looking at a chicken with no head. Caitlyn looked like she was about to pass out from the shock of being found out. Danny finally put the shock aside. He turned into his ghost form, and held out a hand to Caitlyn to help her off her back.

"You're not the only one Caitlyn. You really aren't" Danny said with his gloved hand still outstretched.


	7. Explanations

Danny's nightmare ch. 6

by

Mastermindhunter

Caitlyn sat in her recliner chair looking down at her tea sipping it every few minutes or so. Danny had just told Caitlyn his story of how he got his powers. She was still plenty shaken up. Not as much as Danny was though. Danny could feel his soda shaking uncontrollably in his hands. He looked around the library trying to fill the awkward silence.

"So Ca . . . Caitlyn. how did you get your powers?" She looked at her tea then looked at him. She smiled a little bit, putting the teacup on the table next to her.

"Kind of the same way you did. It was before you were even born. I was about your age. Jack and me were playing in his basement. He was sixteen, and I was fourteen. He wanted to show me what he was working on. It was a giant ghost portal. Bigger than what Jack and me have now. We needed to make things very big in order for the power to be enough. Sort of like computers had to be. I asked if I could take a picture of myself in the portal while it was off." she looked at a bookcase behind her chair, and got out to head toward the shelf. She pulled out a scrapbook.

"He took the camera, and stepped back a little. I was sitting right inside the portal, smiling like a fool. That was the mistake." She opened the book to the middle, showing the page to Danny. It showed her as a teenager sitting down, pulling her knees to her neck in the portal. She looked sickly slender. 'Apparently she's always been little.' Danny thought to himself. There were other pictures of her in other poses in the portal.

"That's when Jack's hand accidentally hit the switch outside the portal . . . with me still inside." She sat back down in her recliner. Danny's hands were no longer shaking.

"I'll tell you something Danielle. It might have been a long time ago, but I'll never forget how it felt. It felt like two trucks hitting me on opposite sides at the same time." She reached for her tea, sipping it again. He watched her beautiful face remembering the traumatic experience.

"Do you blame my dad?" he said looking at the picture of her as a teenager in a bed. She looked like she was a bit weak in the picture. It must have been right after getting blasted.

"What?" she asked, putting the teacup down to look at Danny.

"Do you blame my dad for turning you into a ghost?" he asked with a worried look.

"Oh heavens no!" she said looking at Danny wide-eyed.

"We were just kids. It was an accident. It's not like he meant to. He doesn't know about my powers. He just thinks I got the wind knocked out of me. I . . . was sort of afraid to tell him" she trailed off looking at the picture on the table next to her. It was of Caitlyn, Jack, and Maddie, they were a little older than teenagers. It also had Jazz in the picture as a toddler, and Danny was in the picture, but he was only in his mom's tummy.

"You of all people would understand, don't you Danielle?" she asked with a bit of sadness in her voice. He smiled, and got up out of his chair. "Of course I do." he gave his quiet cousin a big hug.

"So what's with the ghost portal?" He pointed in the direction of the closed lab.

"Oh I use that to talk to my ghost friends. You probably know a few of them. Technus, ghost writer, box ghost, Ember, Skulker, know any of them? Ember and Skulker are really nice to me. Especially Ember." she looked at him innocently.

"Yeah sometimes they fight with me. I just send them back to the ghost zone, when they cause trouble." he took a sip of his coke.

"They aren't that bad here in Indiana." she said with a confused look.

"Yeah, that's probably because they all like you. They're always getting out into the real world at home" he said with a grumble. He looked towards the window which faced a bundle of trees.

"You can't blame them darling. Most of them don't know what to do. They just float around miserably without a friend in the world. Have you ever tried to be kind to any of them?" she asked pouring more tea into her cup. Danny thought about it for a while. No he didn't. He didn't answer her. He just looked down with a sad face, trying to avoid an argument. Caitlyn looked at him smiling understandingly.

"You just see things in a different way when you're older. Who knows you just might make friends with some of them when you're my age. Just don't think they're all so horrible and need to be cooped up. That's what someone named Walker thinks. I don't think he makes any sense at all. The one ghost I truly don't like" Danny knew Walker. He was the ghost zones law enforcement. No ghosts liked him at all. Was he truly like Walker?

Danny looked at his watch. It read three o'clock.

"Whoa you had better get ready for your date with your friend, or boyfriend, or whatever." Caitlyn's eyes got really wide, and doe like.

"Oh you're right Danny! I gotta go!" She grabbed her purse from her feet, and turned into her ghost form. "I'll see you at dinner." she smiled. Then she flew straight through the ceiling. Danny had taken the tea to the kitchen, and put it in the fridge. He didn't know much about tea, but thought it could easily be reheated. He almost forgot about Skulker and Ember. They were still in the bathroom he tried to remember his way back. Eventually he found the bathroom with the mirror turned. he turned the mirror back over, Skulker and Embers faces were covered by their hands that they were using to cover their noses. Apparently he must have hit their noses, when he swung the mirror over.

"Thanks a lot dipstick." Ember said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Sorry guys." Skulker and Ember smiled with forgiveness. "Why didn't you guys tell me Caitlyn was a ghost?! She's my second cousin for crying out loud!" he hollered. Jazz heard him scream through the door.

"What? She's a ghost?" Jazz hollered through the door.

"Yeah since she was my age."Danny sulked. Jazz let out a groan.

"Ugh next thing you know I'll be a ghost! Don't let that happen Danny." she ordered. Skulker rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I thought you would figure it out. Seeing as how we know her. Besides I was trying to tell you but you slammed the mirror on me!" Skulker spoke through his teeth angrily.

"Oh sorry about that, again." he said quietly. "She was talking about you guys."

"What did she say?" Ember asked.

"She said you were guys were her best ghost friends."

"Yes!" Skulker breathed with a smile. Ember just rolled her eyes at Skulker.

"Yeah I'm gunna spy on her date." Danny turned into his ghost form in front of them.


	8. Anybody but him

by Mastermindhunter

"You can't do that Danny!" Ember shouted walking through the mirror with Skulker.

"Why not I've been dying to see this guy."

"Beacause it's wrong!" Skulker seemed angry.

"Ghosts don't interfere in other ghost's love lives! Even you should've figured that out by now." Ember snarled.

"Oh come on I won't get caught." he whined.

"You always get caught, Danny. It doesn't matter how how hard you hide! It's like a curse we ghosts have put on ourselves, even half ghosts. You WILL get caught, and sparks WILL fly." Skulker said sharply. Danny didn't believe him.

"I will not get caught. I promise" Danny smiled sympathetically. Skulker knew he was wrong, but he let him go. Besides it was his funeral. He flew straight out of the room, and headed toward the roof. he looked for the trail in the woods. They were straight behind the backyard. Danny flew toward the trail and zoomed through the it. The trees were everywhere on the sides. It seemed impossible to even squeeze between them. He didn't try. The trail was hair thin, but definitly there. The air in Indiana smelled like fresh pines. He was not used to being in such a nice valley area. The forests here just felt so relaxing. He didn't know why he was so into seeing this new guy. What was it about this new guy anyway? Maybe it was beacause, he had never seen Caitlyn with anybody before. Suddenly he saw two figures. He was so excited, he couldn't wait. He turned invisible, and shot towards them. Danny saw Caitlyn hug him. They were just too far away. When he got closer, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the last person he ever thought possible. It was a man with a long pony tail, and balbo style beard. His hair was a beautiful white. It was none other than Vlad Masters.

"Are you kidding me?" he shouted staring at the two half ghosts. Vlad and Caitlyn stared up at Danny breaking their hug with a look of shock . Danny floated down to their height

"Danielle?!" Vlad screamed. His expression changed from shocked to angry. He looked like he was ready to fight. He changed into his ghost form walking towards Danny. His massive hands were glowing pink. Danny had figured out that getting caught really was set in stone. No wonder he was caught spying on Vlad in the mall. It was beacuse it had to do with Caitlyn.

"I told you to stay away from me this month."

"Stop!" Caitlyn said putting her small feminine hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"What?" Vlad looked confused.

"He's . . . my second cousin, Vlad."

Vlad stared at Danny, both of them still in their ghost form. Vlad was shocked. Danny's face looked hostile.

"You didn't tell me it was him." Danny growled, pointing at Vlad. Danny glared at him.

"How do you know him, Danielle. He lives all the way in Wisconsin." Danny looked at Caitlyn. She was just as shocked as Vlad.

"He's my worst enemy. He's tried to make me his son, and has tried to hurt Dad. Ask him yourself, Caitlyn." she looked at Plasmius, and grabbed Plasmius's large chin carefully.

"Is this true Vladimer?" Danny's never heard Plasmius be called "Vladimer" before.

"Yes" Vlad said. "I wanted a family so much at the time. I was consumed by revenge." Caitlyn looked at Plasmius's eyes. Plasmius continued. "I was so angry at my old friend Jack for putting me into the hospital. Not to mention that I did sort of have a thing for his current wife Maddie at the time of the accident, and Jack stole her away during the hospital years. I was just so angry." Caitlyn looked sypathetically at Vlad. She wanted to know what had happened between Vlad, and Danny.

"Does Jack know you were in the hospital?" Vlad Plasmius's red eyes just looked at the sky. He looked like he was ready to start crying.

"Yes he does." Vlad looked at the ground. Caitlyn cleared her throat.

"Did he ever apoligize?" Vlad looked into her eyes.

"No" Vlad held Caitlyn in a hug, and she was having a look of shock on her face. Caitlyn looked down pulling her courage out from her chest

"You might not have figured this out, as if Danny being my second cousin wasn't shock enough, but my first cousin . . . is Jack."

Plasmius looked really dizzy this time. He was having trouble standing. He decided to sit down on the forest floor. Caitlyn sat next to him, so they could calm themselves down a bit. Danny tried to sit down too. It felt really wierd looking at Vlad's ghost form without fighting with him.

"Umm can we change back to normal this feels kind of wierd."

"Oh go ahead guys." Caitlyn waved to them. When Vlad changed back, Danny noticed a new tux. It looked like the ones he usually wore but it was very clean looking.

"Of course the new tux" he said outloud.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn looked at him.

"Well I kind of follwed Plasm . . . Vlad into the mall, and on his list was a new tux." Vlads face turned red.

"I knew you were following me!" Vlad was getting a little upset.

"Danielle you shouldn't follow people so much." Caitlyn said with a scowl.

"Well he shouldn't hate my father so much! Now he probably doesn't like you now that he knows you're related to him!" Danny's eyes glowed green which was the color when he turned into a ghost. Vlad held up his hand.

"I don't hate anyone anymore. Not your father, not your mother,your sister,or you." he put his hand down. "Though I am embarrased that you decided to barge in on me, and Caitlyn." Danny had an enraged face.

"Well I hate you Vlad!" Danny turned back into a ghost, and headed towards the lonely house without looking back.

Caitlyn turned into her ghost form, and wanted to fly after him. Vlad grabbed her foot pulling her down.

"Vlad I have to follow him, and you're too heavy." ,she was twisting around in the air being held onto by Vlad like a kite. "Let me go!" she yelled. He pulled her down like a baloon.

"Give him time. He just needs to adjust. I mean how would you feel if Jazmine was seeing Walker." Vlad said to Caitlyn with a raised eyebrow. "You have no clue how much we fought. It's water under the bridge for me. That's saying alot since I often lost our squabbles." Caitlyn looked in the large houses direction, probably thinking of how angry Danny was going to be.

"You know dinner is going to be very akward" Caitlyn said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Danny are all going to be there." Vlad slapped his forehead at the thought. "What do they think of you? . . . Well other than Daniel?"

"Well at least we'll both have each other for support. Now let's start with Maddie. I told her how I felt once, and she wasn't to happy with me afterwards. Jack? Now Jack treats me with respect as if I were a saint. Jazz is harder to figure out. She isn't so sure about me. All in all, only Jazz and Danny know about my ghost powers." Vlad moved through a bunch of trees, near a creek they knew was there, since they had walked the path many times. It had Dogwood blossom petals falling all around them. He took his tuxedo top off, showing his muscular chest. He dipped his hands in the water, and splashed the nice cool water into his sweaty face. The dinner was going to be rough, and Vlad knew there wold be a fight involving one of the Fentons. The question was, Who would get the angriest? As far as he knew Caitlyn, and Jack were the only ones that he was certain wouldn't lash out at him with rage. He looked behind him at Caitlyn. "We're in for one crazy evening!"

He looked behind himself, and took one look at Caitlyn. "What is it?" she asked loking at Vlad.

"These Dogwood blossom petals. They make you look so beautiful." he said with a warm smile. She blushed, and jumped into Vlad's arms. Her hair was dusted with the powdered pink petals.


	9. Akward dinner

Danny's nightmare ch. 8 by Mastermindhunter

The dinning room was now only slightly fuller. They were eating a very deliceous lasagna sided with green beans, mashed potatoes, a soup, and everyones choice of a beverage. It was Caitlyn's way of making Vlad's appearance seem more comforting to everyone else. Even though the food was deliceous, the silence of the room never seemed to be so loud in atmosphearic terms. Just being in the room, you could feel the tension, and feeling of unwelcomeness. There was no sound exept the usual clinking of silverware on the plate, and the usual thudding of the glasses on the table.

Vlad looked around to look at everybody's facial expressions. Maddie scooped a bundle of green beans, and seemed to be surprised that it was Vlad who was now going out with her cousin in law. He noticed she wasn't upset or impressed just surpised at the coincidence of being related to Vlad's new girlfriend. Maybe the effects of telling her so long ago still haven't worn off. Well at least she wasn't mad. His blue eyes scanned from her to Jazz. Vlad attempted to smile at Jazz, but didn't get a welcome smile back. She just had a fake smile, and looked back at her food. Then her eyes got big, and she mouthed the word "WOW". Apparently she was not very comfortable, and it seemed pretty awkward to her. Vlad's eyes then reached Jack. Jack was giving him a thumbs up. There must have been nothing better for him than to have his'best friend' dating his cousin. Vlad didn't want to thumbs up Jack back. He didn't want to make Danny any angrier. He didn't have to look at Danny to know that he was watching Vlad's every move. He looked at Danny anyway. Danny's eyes had fire in them. He did not plan on making Vlad's stay at the house a pleasant one. The rage in his eyes told him to not put a hand on his second cousin if he knew what was good for him. His look made Vlad quickly dart his glance away, so eyes reached his new girlfriend Caitlyn. Caitlyn was a nervous wreck. She had been shyly taking a spoon full of her soup, and took a tiny sip. Vlad didn't want her to feel so intimidated by her family's reaction. Vlad slipped his hand under the table, and put it on her thigh. Vlad gave her a smile that said it was okay to feel scared. No doubt that he was scared as well.

When Caitlyn smiled a sly smile, she turned back to her food with a little more confidence that the dinner wasn't going as bad as it could have. That's when it did. The silence was broken with Danny slamming his soda down on the table. The sound was loud enough to cause everyone to suddenly jump with shock.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE CAITLYN!!!" he shouted, getting up from his chair.

"Danny!" Jack said with anger in his throat. Apparently he wasn't concerned with his father's outrage. He was still staring at Vlad with a look that looked like he was ready to tear Vlad's head off.

"THERE ARE PLENTY OF GIRLS THAT AREN'T RELATED TO US! WHY WAS IT HER YOU HAD TO CHOOSE YOU CRAZY FRUITLOOP!" he screamed not calming his voice down a bit.

"Listen Daniel. It's not like that. I didn't even know she was related to you." Vlad said in a calm voice. He had a look on his face that seemed like it meant 'I didn't mean to make you angry.'

"I don't care!" Danny shouted a little more relaxed. "You should be going out with someone else, Caitlyn. He'll just hurt you, and toss you aside."

"Danny that is ENOUGH!" Maddie screamed at the other end of the table.

"No it's not mom!" He shouted getting even angrier that Vlad held Caitlyn close to him.

"How is it that he'll hurt me?" Caitlyn was at the brink of tears.

"I don't know but he will!" Danny shouted. It echoed throughout the house.

"DANNY STOP IT!" Jazz screamed to Danny.

"HE'S A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!" Danny pointed to Vlad's burning face. He looked like he was embarrased beyond belief.

Danny finally stopped shouting, and looked at everyone. His eyes were angry, and his breathing eratic. He looked at Caitlyn. She got out of her seat, and ran to the direction of her room. Her face was in her hands. Vlad reached out his hands as though she would come back. He then let out a loud sigh, and put his hands on his forehead. He was so upset that Caitlyn was crying. Danny's dad had a look of 'what were you thinking?' on his face. Danny had not just insulted the person Jack trusted most but his colledge friend as well. Maddies face was furious like she was not going to let Danny off so easily. Jazz was staring at Danny with shame, shaking her head no. Did Jazz actually approve of this whole mess too? He took off to his room infuriated that nobody saw the problem like he did. When he finally got to his room from the big line of halls, he slammed his door with a loud Bang! The door swung open with his parents right behind it fifteen minutes later.

"Danny we are very disappointed in you!" Jack said with his body shaking with anger.

"I have never seen you act so rude to a guest of the family!" Maddie sounded like she was going to just kill Danny after the vacation was over.

"What were you thinking embarrasing poor Caitlyn like that?" Jazz walked in past her parents.

"I was thinking Vlad doesn't know anything about caring about another human being. Muchless Caitlyn."

Danny didn't bother looking at any of them for the rest of the arguement. They would have just told him the same exact thing as they would if he were looking at them. They did something that they hadn't done in a long time. They told him to stay in his room, and think about what he'd done. As soon as they left, he felt really selfish for spoiling the dinner. He heard a crying sound coming from a distance. Danny went onto the balcony, and saw Caitlyn crying on her balcony a far way away. She jumped off her balcony, and changed into a ghost in mid fall. She headed straight towards the forest. She was really upset tonight. He didn't know if he could look at his reflection in the mirror. He looked to the dresser, and sure enough, he couldn't. Not beacause he was ashamed, but beacause Ember and Skulker were in it. UGH!!! He got near the dresseer to face the music. Skulker's expression said that he probably would have hunted him right now if they weren't on vacation with him. Embers face said she was shocked that Danny would do something like what he did at dinner. They both walked out of the mirror hand in hand. Danny was expecting them to shout at him. They didn't by Danny's surprise.

"Danny, Danny, Danny." Ember shook her head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Sit on the bed with us whelp." Skulker pointed to the giant beautiful bed. They all sat down. Skulker rubbed the side of his head. They must have saw the whole thing. "That was some crazy dinner this evening. I didn't know who was going to get it from you next." Skulker nudged Danny by the shoulder with his own. Danny's look of shame didn't leave his face. Skulker tried to lift his spirits again.

"Caitlyn's going to the creek to catch dragoflies, and blue damselflies you know. She does that in evening."

"Why in the evening." Danny asked.

"She likes it when there's more of a challenge" Skulker grinned a little bit, then let out a big oh-I-give-up sigh. "You do know that tomorrow you should tell Caitlyn you're sorry."

"If you were her would you accept it?" Danny said depressingly.

"Look, babypop. Vlad isn't mad at you. He doesn't hate you either." Ember said putting her arm on Danny's shoulder in a comforting manner. Danny's face went from sad to angry in a flash.

"I'm not going to apoligize to Vlad." Danny said crossing his arms. Ember tried to calmly put both hands on his shoulders. Danny let her.

"Why not?" Skulker didn't sound curious. It sounded more like he wanted Danny to think about his awnser.

"Because! . . . " Danny was grinding his teeth with grief. He fisted his hands, and pushed them against his head. He then slammed them down to the sides of his bed. "Beacause he never apoligized about our fights." he breathed.


	10. Latenight chat

Danny's nightmare ch. 9 by Mastermindhunter

"Well he doesn't know how to begin." Skulker tried to explain to Danny. "It was shocking enough for him to find out that she was related to the Fentons. He's just as surprised and overwhelmed as you are."

"Well why isn't he mad at me?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"You can't help being related to your second cousin. It's in your blood, and Vlad knows that." Ember explained.

"Well falling in love with Caitlyn isn't in Vlad's blood." Danny smirked.

"It's funny how a few hours ago you were so excited about Caitlyn being a ghost, and finding someone, but then you lose it when it turns out that her new boyfriend is one too." Ember's voice was starting to sound like she was losing patience.

"Oh I don't care about the ghost part. I care about it being Vlad." Danny said calmly.

"Well just so you know the reason Vlad is being so nice, is beacause he wants to be friends with Caitlyn's family. Even if that's you, Danny. I'm not saying give Vlad a hug. I'm just saying, the way you handle this relationship is your choice. Either way it's not going to go in your favor, unless your favor would be for them to be together, which I'm guessing it isn't." Skulker said. Danny looked at his feet for a while. He didn't know how to react to this relationship at all.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Danny don't go into the ghost zone. Us ghosts are being rounded up by Walker. Its lucky we got out of the ghost zone for our vacation with you. He seems to be picking mainly at the ghosts that are good friends with Caitlyn. He isn't even giving his gaurds a reason. We think he's trying to pull Caitlyn into the zone. For whatever reason it might be don't bring it up to Caitlyn. It'll scare her. They just caught ghost writer this evening we think. He's Cailtyn's best friend next to the two of us. Just keep her safe." Ember gave Danny a big hug.

"Well I'm going downstairs to find that lasagna, and try to finish it without getting caught. Frankly everytime I leave this room, there's a new surprise to me. Anything I should know?"

"No. Go ahead ghostchild." Skulker grinned.

Danny glided through the massive home. His watch read eleven thirty. The rooms were so much more beautiful looking now that it was night. He finally came up to the kitchen. The fridge was sort of large, in comparrison to how slender and tiny Caitlyn was. He opened it up to find all the plates covered in plastic wrap, exactly how they were left at the table. His had the word "Daniel" written on the side. It wasn't in Caitlyn's handwriting, but in Vlad's. He ignored Vlad's generousity, grabbed the plate and tossed it in the microwave. When he turned back around Vlad was sitting at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Danny had not even heard Vlad coming into the kitchen at all. Vlad was looking down at the pearly marble top counter. Then looked up to meet Danny's gaze. Vlad wasn't wearing a shirt which made his chest seem more muscular than it already was. He just wore a pair of bluejean pants that were too big for his small hips.

"Oh . . . Hey Vlad." Danny mumbled in an embarrased small voice.

"Hello Daniel." Vlad said stirring a spoon around in a coffee cup. He didn't look up to Danny's face. Then the microwave's beep went off.

Danny turned around, pulled the dish out, and reached up for the fridges handle. He pulled the fridge open. He hid his face in the fridges contents just so he couldn't look at Vlads face. There weren't any sodas like what he had talking with Caitlyn and at dinner. He just thought that they were somewhere else in the back. He moved some things around. Nothing.

"Is there anything to drink other than pink lemonade, tea, and diet soda?" Danny asked closing the fridge door.

"She is a girl that barely weighs anything, and lives alone." Vlad said raising an eyebrow, not pulling his shoulders down from their hunched position.

"So does that mean No?" he said with a fake laugh to pull away the awkwardness. He grabbed a spoon full of mashed potatoes, and ate them starvingly.

"Yes. That's a No." Vlad said smiling at him. "Here take one of these, I bought them this evening." Vlad tossed a can to Danny. It was Danny's favorite soda. "Caitlyn said that you preffered them the most." Vlad's eyes suddenly got wide and his face got incredibly red. "Caitlyn is furious at you. She was crying when I went into the room. You should apoligize to her."

Danny sighed heavily to himself, put the plate on the island, and changed to a ghost. Vlad was the third person to tell him to apoligize. He headed straight to the direction of Caitlyn's room. Vlad grabbed Danny's leg, and rolled his eyes. Danny was confused. He changed back, and forgot to land, falling straight on Vlad. Vlad was on his back with Danny on top of him across his stomach.

"She's gotten back home and she's fast asleep." he grunted with a teenage ghost knocking his breath out of him.

"Oh I understand." he pulled himself back to his feet. Danny grabbed Vlad's hand,and flung him up to his feet. Danny returned to his late night dinner

"So do you know about Caitlyn's . . . ? " Danny started, pulling a big piece of pasta to his face.

"Yes all three of us know each other's powers." Vlad interrupted getting back to the stool, sipping his coffee out of the cup. He was very calm sitting in the same room as Danny. "She's very popular with the boy ghosts. Especially Skulker." he tilted his head to the window. "Yes we know about that too. You don't mind do you?"

"No" Danny shook his head, opening the soda. "It's you I mind. Seriously, how did you meet her, Vlad?" Vlad sighed, and knew there was going to be alot of explaining.

"It was when we were younger. Children, actually. We were always very close. She was shy and eight, six years before her accident. I was a romantic and ten, nine years before my accident. We met way before I met Jack. We had met in elementary school. We stayed friends forever, even to highschool I didn't know she had liked me at all. I was head over heels for her, though I never told her that. What a mistake for not telling her sooner. I was intimidated by her beauty at the time. I didn't think I had a chance with someone like her. When I was looking for college, I met Jack. I then met Maddie, who I introduced to Jack. I thought Maddie would give me a chance. Then I got hit in the face by the accident, and went to Caitlyn for help with the ghost problem. We found out about each other at the same moment, even though she had her powers longer." It made Danny a bit angry that Vlad considered Maddie a silver trophy. "When Maddie denied me, I didn't think I would ever find anyone. I was so upset, I could only turn to Caitlyn for comfort. I never brought up Maddie's name. Then I found it in me to tell Caitlyn how I felt about her after all these years, and, well, here I am." Vlad said with a small smile, and handed him a picture of his and Caitlyn's ghost form hugging each other. Danny saw the picture's details. You could see both their expressions clearly, they both looked liked they were more in love than any couple he had ever seen, though they couldn,t see each other from the angle of the hug. The teenage Caitlyn was more beautiful than any girl Danny had ever met. He couldn't blame Vlad for being attracted. Then he thought yes he could. Vlad had none of the muscles he had now. He was skinny, and had big expressive eyes, and no beard. He had the same figure Danny had now. "I guess it's what you and that Samantha girl have. Oh trust me Daniel. Ghost or not you will know who that special girl is. I knew she was the girl for me, but was too scared to face it when the fact spat on my shoes."

Danny had blushed at the mention of Sam's full name, and finished the dinner, and put the dishes in the sink. Vlad had also finished his coffee, and placed it in with the dishes.

"Why are Walkers gaurds rounding up the ghosts?" Danny asked Vlad, who was washing Danny's plate.

"Well I think he's feeling like there's somebody he needs for himself. I think he wants Caitlyn, which of course he cannot have." Vlad said putting his coffee cup away first.

"Wow" Danny said with his head falling back. "Well that's great." he said pulling himself away from the counter, and into a chair by the island. "We just have to keep her out. Unless Walker pulls her in right? They can't touch humans though, so we'll just be humans and slip right out."

"Yes." Vlad said putting the last dish away. "But rumers are going around that Walker's found a way to keep the three of us ghosts. I'm not sure they're true, but I think I can keep her out of the zone for two weeks tops." Danny's face suddenly turned away.

"I'll keep her safe, Vlad. Not you" he grumbled to the counter.

"Daniel I . . . " Vlad was about to begin. Danny cut him off.

"Just shut up. I'll talk more tomorrow" Danny ran in his rooms direction. Vlad looked at the sink. He just didn't know how to reach Danny's good side. He looked at his reflection in the sink. Why was it so hard for him to get women? For gods sake, it was hard even when the girl liked him back! Well it wasn't like he was dating Caitlyn's family. Just Caitlyn. Danny could hate him, but that didn't mean he could at least try to make Danny like him or at least forgive him. 


	11. Garden talk

Danny's nightmare ch. 10 by Mastermindhunter

Danny woke up late with his clothes from yesterday still on. He decided to just jump in the shower immediately. He took his towel, and flung it over his shoulder. When he reached the bathroom right across from his room, he looked at the mirror. Thank heavens it was empty. Just to be sure, he flipped it over, keeping away unfriendly peekers. With the piping hot shower cascading over his head, he noticed that Caitlyn's bed felt like one of those that had been in someones house that had been fresh, and was never slept on, but has been there for years. It felt good for his back. He suddenly remembered everything from the last night, even Vlad and his talk in the kitchen. He felt like just sitting there in the shower forever. He didn't want to get out to face the music. He had figured his parents were still kind of steamed. He was sure Jazz was a loose cannon. What was Caitlyn's reaction gunna be though? She was hurt the most. She was crying for god's sake. Danny thought about how she had not spoken a word to anyone, and crying herself to sleep. He would have stayed in there forever if the hot water had not ran out. The whole bathroom had looked like a sauna. He grabbed his favorite clothes to wear. There would at least be a little comfort from his clothes in the most guilt induced day of his life.

He opened the door to find a big breakfasty smell coming from downstairs. He slugged down to the dinning room to find his household there with Vlad holding a spatula in the kitchen. Everybody had their own personalized food. Maddie had a glass of pink lemonade , and a bunch of pancakes with a light syrup just hinting the top of the first pancake. Jazz had a scrambled egg with two pieces of toast, and orange juice. Jack was having a big bacon sandwhich with a tomato chopping filled omelette, and a big glass of milk. Vlad was wearing an apron that said, "Kiss the cook. (She's the only one who will give you the antidote)" That did seem like something Caitlyn would buy. Jack looked at Danny shamefully, then back at the newspaper. Maddie's face quickly looked at Danny then swung in Vlad's direction twice. Apparantly she wanted Danny to talk to Vlad. Jazz rolled her eyes then looked back at her delicous toast. Vlad had a big smiling face. Wow, and Danny thought he was the good guy. Now even Jazz was on Vlads side, and she knew that Vlad was a ghost.

"Hello Daniel what would you like?" Vlad said with big warm welcoming eyes, waving the spatula. He was the only one who had forgiven him of the outburst at the dinner yesterday.

"Umm . . . " Danny was confused. He wanted to put Vlads patience to the ultimate test. "How about two eggs, two sausage pattys, two biscuits, a hash brown, and two pieces of toast with butter, with a glass of milk." Danny said with a sarcastic tone.

"You got it, Daniel" Vlad said with a big smile, as if he were excited to cook a meal for the fentons. Danny was sure that Vlad would be exhausted making Jack full. Jack was impressed at Danny's great breakfast request, and looked at Vlad with a big grin at the mention of hash browns. "Would you like some more Jack?" Jack nodded at the offer. Vlad took the plate from Jack whistfully smiling. He closed the kitchen doors at the same time with both hands on the doors. He heard Vlad getting all busy with his cooking. How wierd he was even when he found a girl he didn't have to try to pull anybody from.

He walked around the corner, casually. He phased his head through the wall,when he was out of sight of his parents. The kitchen was glistening with sunlight now that it was morning. He looked inside to find that Vlad had split himself into seven or eight clones working on different jobs. Vlad was so happy looking. All of his clones were. He had a beautiful violin song playing in the kitchen in a cd player at just the right volume to be audible even with the newest episode of "COOKING WITH CREEPY VLAD." playing right in front of him. He was everywhere near the toast, getting the butter out, shredding potatoes for hashbrowns, putting the biscuits in the oven, trying not to knock over the one on the stove frying the sausages and bacon, pouring the milk, beating eggs by hand, grabbing Dannys father his plate of more bacon, and a hashbrown platter of his own. He was everywhere. There was one that was pulling out some spices near Caitlyn's large spice rack. Danny saw him with his eyes closed, bobbing his head from side to side with the music. He was smiling enjoying the music. Vlad was actually looking like he was actually happy with his life, and the things in it. Danny tapped the one with the spices on his shoulder. The spices nearly spilled out of his hands when he turned around to find Danny staring. Vlad was clutching the many spices to his chest when the younger halfa smiled with a weird look on his face. Another on was turning the violin song off quickly.

"Oh hello is there something you need." each one saying all at the same time. Each one had a big smile on his face. The closest Vlad smiled at him gently.

"No I just wanted to ask if you knew where Caitlyn was." he asked with his face down, feeling bad for intruding on Vlads happy moment.

"Oh . . . I understand" one said with his eyes down on the veggies he was putting in the egg he was beating. "She's outside eating her breakfast in the gardens. I'll bring you're food out to you, if you don't get back in time."

"Thanks guys . . . or guy . . . Vlad whatever!"He zoomed out of the house near the direction of the back yard. When Danny made it outside, the sunlight was beyond the glistening of the kitchens light. It was hard to believe that Caitlyn was so pale in comparison to getting this much light in her area. She was white as a ghost. It seemed that was the only explanation since she was one. Well half of one anyway. He looked out near the side of the house that had the big courtyard. There were hanging flowers with occasional hummingbirds at the trumpet shaped ones sucking the nectar out of them. There were countless numbers of butterflies everywhere. Danny looked all around, and found Caitlyn laying her plate on a white painted table that was made with steel wove together to look like vines. She was pouring tea into her chipped antique tea set cup. With a quick sip, she was headed to a flower bed in a snap. She was dressed in a big white hat that looked like it was for the beach. Her arms were bare showing her liquid paper white shoulders, she wore a beige tank top and dusty green colored pants. She was so small, she looked like a little garden fairy. Her hair was a beautiful shimmering cutain of brown down her back. A cd player near a plant hooked to a roof was playing the same violin song that playing in the kitchen. The cd player as very quiet so only Caitlyn was supposed to hear it. She was pulling out a weed, then whiped her face with her gloved hand. Danny looked around when he heard a knocking sound. There was a giant woodpecker on a far tree. Indiana was so nature like.

"Caitlyn?" he said up close with her back turned to him. She gasped holding her chest spinning around to him. Her face was at first shock then it calmed down. There was a mark of soil across her forehead where she whiped.

"Whoah Danny you scared me." she said. Her face had a look of anger now. Danny had suddenly remembered what he came to do.

"Listen Caitlyn." he began. "I just wanted to say that Vlad and me have fought, alot." he felt something hit his ankle. It was a big weed. "and I'll be having trouble accepting you dating him" she tossed another weed at his feet. "but I wanted to say that I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to do at the table yesterday." she threw another weed at his feet, this one had thorns. Luckily Danny was wearing jeans and the weed wasn't tough enough to go through his pants. "Will you forgive me?" She looked at him confused, and walked over to the shade to turn off the violin song.

"Of course I do." she sat down in the shade putting on her sunblock. Her eyes were still angry looking at him. Was she really forgiving him? She let out a big sigh, and smiled surprised at how quickly, and easily she forgave him. "You know that was really embarrasing for me. I'm surprised Vlad didn't slap you into next monday". A butterfly landed on her finger that she held out as soon as it appeared. Danny had never seen anything like Caitlyn. She looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow, and small smile. "Would you like to know how to do this?" she said. Danny didn't notice any ghost powers or overshadowing on the butterfly. He didn't even see any little butterfly flowers except the ones that were far behind him, that the monarch butterfly flew from.

"Yeah! that's cool." Danny sounded excited with learning to overshadow things without having to get inside the body. Caitlyn smiled, and nodded her head.

"Okay. Follow me." she smirked. They were in a rose garden. Caitlyn was looking for something. She looked under the table and looked around the large trellises that were woven with vines. Danny was getting ready to learn a new ghost move. Finally around a foxglove plant, she found what she was looking for. She picked up a wooden crate on the floor.


	12. The garden's two children

Danny's nightmare ch. 11 by Mastermindhunter

The wooden crate looked old. There were alot of things in it that looked like gardening tools. She carried the box to the shade. Thank heavens. The sun was beaming today. It was so bright, it felt like it could have made Danny's clothes catch fire. She was pulling a few things out. They were a handkerchief, a popsicle stick, and a mason jar.

"Let me see your hand Daniel" Caitlyn said. Danny held out his hand. Caitlyn took the handkerchief, and put it over the lid. She twisted it wth a grunt, and the jar opened. She took the popsicle stick, and stuck it into the jar. She then took it, and got it close to Danny's hand. It looked red, and a little gooey. He pulled his hand back. "Don't worry Daniel it doesn't hurt. I promise." Danny gave back his hand. He looked over at the trellis. Next to it was a bush that had a bunch of butterflies.

"What is that?" Danny pointed to the bush.

"Butterfly bush. They're very common in Indiana." she said looking at it. Danny was amazed at the different types. It was a beautiful bush alive with wings. He felt the sticky residue all over his hand. It seemed like this had nothing to do with ghost powers. He had looked and it felt like it was coating him, but there was just a little on his index finger.

"Okay, what is this?" he said sniffing the liquid on his fingers Caitlyn put some on her own two front fingers.

"concentrated nectar. Now go over to the bush" she said pulling him with her. The butterflies all flew away from the bush. Danny looked at Caitlyn.

"They all flew away!" he said with confusion in his voice.

"Just wait they'll be back." sure enough five seconds later the butterflies came back to the bush. She grabbed Danny's hand and held it close to the bush. He waited and sure enough a butterfiy went straight to his fingers, and Danny was astounded. It crept all around his fingers, licking the fingers of the nectar. He had never seen anything like it."

"Wow" his voice was surprised. "This is cool, but I thought it took-"

"Took what? Ghost powers? No. Me and Jack's grandmother, your great grandmother taught me that trick." She held her arm close to the bush, and they latched to her arm like they did his. "You didn't think I was always this old did you? Maybe you'll be able to show your children when your older."

"I guess so." he said watching the butterfly open and close it's wings slowly. It flew up a little bit and rested again on his hands. Then it eventually flew away. Soon enough there was another butterfly on his hands. "So I guess I was pretty harsh on you and Vlad huh?" he said holding the butterfly to his eye level. It was a little shaky holding his arm up and still.

"How about ruthless? Do you know why Vlad and me love each other?" Danny cringed at word love. "It's beacause he knows what it feels like for people to treat you like a freak. Just so you know, these ghost powers weren't always so secret. A few highschool kids found out on occasion by me accidentally changing. You think anybody came to my fifteenth birthday party besides Vlad? Well at least somebody stayed with me through highschool. Luckily the news didn't pass to him. UGH I feel like I'm on my big fat greek wedding only it's like ghosts instead of greeks. Vlad told me about you and him talking last night. What did you think of his powerful torso? Pretty strong huh?" Caitlyn giggled twisting her finger around with the butterfly turning upside down and to the sides. "I was hoping that you would apoligize to us. He said you hadn,t exactly said the words 'sorry'. Well you at least made it to say it to me. Me and Vlad were talking last night, and he asked if I could make a deal with you. We're letting Jazz bring over this kid named Dash. She said he liked her, and she's starting to like him. I know you hate Dash, not as much as you hate Vlad, but still pretty strongly. That made me think even though you did embarrase me, it's not fair to have only people you hate come to the family reunion. He said that if you said sorry to me, you could bring a girl, and a friend with their choice of a girl on the day of the reunion, as if I didn't know who you were thinking of. I wanted you to say sorry to Vlad, but Vlad said an apoligy to me would mean more to him." she shook her hand free of the butterflies, and sat down in the shade. He shook his hand in the same way. Caitlyn grabbed the handkerchief, and whiped the nectar of her tiny fingers.

"Who do you think I'll be bringing" whiping his hands off. She knew the awnser.

"Sam and Tuck of course. You're best friend is Tucker Folley. As for Sam, I knew that romance would always happen."

"I'm not going out with her if that's what Vlad said." Danny said trying to sound convincing.

"I kind of figured it out on my own. I remember when you were five, and I came over for a few days. Tuck grabbed my skirt, and pointed to Sam. She was walking with you. Tucker said, and I quote, "Danny will mawwy Sam, and jusso you don't feew wonewy I'll mawwy you, and evewybody will be happy." his crush was so cute. Does he still like me?"

"Yes. He-hew did he actually say that?" Danny chuckled turning red.

"yep, and I believe it was true, well except for me marrying a little five year old boy." They were laughing when Vlad came out with Danny's breakfast. Danny stopped laughing, and stared at Vlad.

"Thanks Vlad." Danny's eyes narrowed. Vlad had a look of small fright. He quickly turned to Caitlyn and smiled in a way Danny had never seen before. He had picked up the tray, and headed back into the house. Vlad and Caitlyn were now alone.

"Does he trust me yet?" Vlad asked grabbing a watering can. He watered the stargazer lillies ever so slightly. He laid the watering can down after the bubles came out of the soil.

"I don't think so. He thinks you're gunna "get me." she waved her hands above her head a little. "I showed him the butterfly trick. He thought that was pretty cool."

"He he I thought that was a great trick when you showed me that." Vlad was looking at the honeybees. Caitlyn followed his gaze.

"Did you know that bees are the only thing venus fly traps won't eat?" Caitlyn turned into a ghost.

"Why is that?" Vlad turned into his ghost form he called Plasmius. "Beacause they sting?" He was looking at Caitlyn float up to the plants hanging high on the roof. She was watering them, her legs eight feet above Vlad's head.

"No beacause they pollinate so well." Caitlyn looked down at Plasmius. " And beacause they have been known to be so one of a kind, and work so well together for so many years. That's why we can get Danny to like you." Plasmius looked like he was confused.

"Beacause you and me pollinate so well?" Caitlyn stopped floating so high, and Plasmius caught her in his hands. "Which is why I love you're sense of humor." she smiled widely at him. He positioned her so that he was holding her so his arms were around the top of her legs. He made rasberry noises on her stomach. She laughed, and pushed his head back with her hand on his forehead. Caitlyn looked down at her new boyfriend holding her so high up. He looked at her back. "Put me down. I want to water the Geraniums." he put her down gently. Suddenly they heard someone coming around the corner of the house. It was Jack. He was staring at the ghostly couple.

"GHOSTS! DON'T MOVE OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!" he was holding a large ghost hunting gun. Plasmius was holding Caitlyn close to his chest. "YOU'RE THE WISCONSIN GHOST! WELL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GHOST FRIEND ARE MINE NOW."

"Run." Caitlyn whispered to Plasmius.

"what?" he looked to Caitlyn who was smiling a sly smile.

"Run, Let's run, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" she was laughing. At that moment, Caitlyn was grabbing Plasmius's gloved hand. She was running toward the forest path. Plasmius started running with her infront of him. There was a blast of green goo right in front of where they were running. Luckily they jumped over it just in time. Caitlyn looked behind herself. Jack was running after them with a hunting instinct in his eyes. Plasmius caught up to Caitlyn's pace. He had a big grin on his face as he was running from Jack. They were both laughing with Jack trying to keep up with their pace. He blasted a final shot out of the ghostly couple. They were a little too far away. "I love how we're running when we could be flying." Caitlyn was giggling to Vlad

"If I were . . . a little . . . healthier . . . I'd get you two . . . you'd better run, ghosts." Jack was panting way behind them. They didn't stop running they ran all the way to a circular patch of a clearing. They must have been running a good two miles. They were worn out. Regardless they were still laughing on the cold hard ground. Caitlyn thought it was more of a panting laughing mixture. Caitlyn changed back into her normal form. Plasmius then turned back to Vlad. They were near the pond. They crawled over to it, and drank the water. The pond was crystal clear. Vlad had seen the pebbles at the bottom of it at least ten feet underneath. Then Caitlyn and Vlad layed side by side on their backs, and started talking. 


	13. Troubled pasts

Danny's nightmare ch. 12 by Mastermindhunter

"Try to be patient with Daniel. I know he isn't taking this very well, but he's just a kid." Vlad begged on his back next to Caitlyn.

"I'll try" she said with her heartbeat racing from the run.

Vlads eyes were closed. He was smiling lightly. Then he looked over to Catlyn who was also having trouble keeping her eyes open. He re-closed them to make his eyes face the sky, though still closed. He felt so happy to be with Caitlyn. He noticed the white hat fell off her head. It must have been when they were running.

"This reminds me of something" Vlad breathed grasping Caitlyn's hand with his own two, and holding it up to his beard.

"What?" Caitlyn wondered tracing Vlad's clean shaven beard.

"The first time we kissed as friends. Do you remember?" he held her hand near his mouth. He kissed it at the dead center of her hand. He then just laid it on his cheek.

"Yes it was in the seventh grade. You were upset that that bully Charlie Scutt kept kicking the crud out of us." Caitlyn felt his face burn red hot. "One day he ripped your shirt off, and took a key to your stomach, beacause he copied off your math test, and you got the awnsers wrong. He was such a cruel kid." Caitlyn's face welled with tears as she remembered what he did to them. Vlad looked at her, and whiped her tears away. "I remember you were bleeding. I tried to get him off of you as much as I could, he grabbed me, and pinned me to the school floor. He ripped my shirt off, and pointed the key towards me." she rolled over to Vlad's arms for comfort of the trauma. Ever since it happened they had not spoken of that day. It had a strange mixture as the the most traumatizing, but also the most life altering day of their lives. "The school was so afraid of him, that not a single person dared to get him off me. The key was so close to my stomach. Panic had drained my body of muscles. I remember seeing your hand on his shoulders. Vlad." she looked up to him with shiny upset eyes. "I'll never forget the words you said to him." she had started having tears streaming from her cheeks when Vlad looked right in her eyes and spoke the words he had spoken thirty years ago.

"Please scratch my stomach to the bone, but don't lay a finger on my Caitlyn." he said with tears staining his shirt. Caitlyn felt his hands palms on her cheeks, the tears tracing his hand marks.

"You wouldn't let him touch me Vlad. When he turned around to ask you what if he had dug the key to my skin, you had kicked him down there so hard he couldn't get up. Someone ran to get the principal. We ran home. You didn't want your parents seeing your torn stomach, and I didn't want anyone seeing me in my bra. We ran to your place. You gave me your tee shirt, and I grabbed some bandages. It was in the forest. We knew nobody would find us in such a torn up state. Who do you think was more torn apart you or me?"

"You were Caitlyn. I was scratched in the stomach, but I'll never forget how different you were when that shirt came off by force." he wrapped her up in his arms. He buried his face in her hair. Caitlyn could feel wet spots through her hair.

"We sat there. I was putting some alcohol on your scratches. You asked why I saved you. I said it was beacuase you were my only and best friend. You winced at the alcohol when I asked why you saved me. You said that you would have rather died than lose your only friend. That's when I knew that I loved you. I looked down at your bandaged body, and then kissed you. You were so ready for that kiss. Why didn't you tell me you loved me so much?" she asked her voice muffled in his suit.

"I think . . . it was beacause I wanted someone better for you than me. I felt like I didn't deserve someone like you, and you didn't deserve some as disappointing as me. I also thought that you would have eventially turned your back on me." Vlad had looked at her in the eyes the exact same way that they had in the forests thirty years ago on that warm soft forest floor.

"I will always love you." she said looking into his eyes."Never talk of yourself that way ever." They laid there for a while since they were feeling so safe in eachother's arms. Then Caitlyn yawned, and said, "I'm tired. Want to go back to the house?" she asked turning into a ghost.

"Yeah want a ride?" Vlad asked turning into Plasmius.

"Sure!" Caitlyn replied jumping on Plasmius's back. They slowly drifted back to the house. Plasmius felt Caitlyn's warm hands slide down to his stomach. He put his right hand over the hands that were on his belly. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to be with Caitlyn right now.

Dinner was so much better than yesterday. The sun was going down, and it started raining. Caitlyn was asking how everybody's day had gone so far. Shee started with Danny and his day.

"So how's your day been going, Danny?" she asked with her hands laced under her chin.

"Nothing to talk about. Just told Sam and Tuck about the reunion." he sulked.

"Anything happen with you today, Jasmine?" she looked at her hands while she was drinking hot chocolate with both, not wanting to look straight at Jazz. She knew she was a ghost now. That made her very nervous. Jazz didn't want her to feel upset though. She tried to act as casual as possible.

"Not much. Just checked out some books at the local library, and told Dash that we're going to let him come here for the reunion." Jazz was so excited. Danny just rolled his eyes. Just a few more wedgies for him.

"You know that he bullies me." Danny mumbled. Jazz looked at him like he was acting ridiculous. The fact that he was hating everybody's boyfriend didn't make him a basket of roses. "I don't trust Dash with being very proper or very classy. I just want him to be nice for the reunion."

"Look who's talkin" Jazz whispered to Caitlyn. Caitlyn took in a big breath, and tried to change the subject with asking someone else.

"Maddie how was your day?" she smiled with Vlad leaning close to her. Maddie was ready to start her review.

"Well I went out to the meuseum with Jazz, after she came back from the library. You know they have a haunted exibit?" Maddie was ecstatic. Vlad giggled a little, Caitlyn seemed satisfied with her reply.

"I knew you would like that. Who would like to tell their day next. How about you, Jack?" Caitlyn smiled to Jack then gave Vlad a big grin. They both knew Jack would start with his encounter with her and Vlad.

"Oh Caitlyn you won't believe what I saw. The Wisconsin ghost was in your backyard along with a new ghost! Probably his new girlfriend" Jack was freaking out. Caitlyn was trying to hold in her smirk. Vlad was trying to stop Caitlyn from laughing, but could barely hold in his own. "I've never seen this new ghost, but MAN IS SHE SKINNY!" Caitlyn stopped trying to look interested, and looked at her arms as if Jack and Maddie knew. Jazz looked at dad like he had insulted somebody at the table. "What? She was a pole!" Caitlyn sunk in her chair. Vlad patting her shoulder shaking his head. Danny was laughing like he had just heard him call Caitlyn skinny herself. He was laughing under his breath, and Jack pointed to Danny. "I wouldn't have found them out if it weren't for you Danny! Good job spotting those ghosts, son." Danny's look of humor dropped to shock, and his gaze shot to Caitlyn, who looked at him with great suspicion.

"Really?" Caitlyn looked at him slowly smiling as if impressed in a way. Vlad was deciding not to get involved and just kept looking at his salmon. "Well good job, Danny! Very considerate." she stabbed a piece of carrot, and she swallowed it without chewing. "Especially of the ghosts." she growled under her breath. She looked up at the chandelier. Skulker and Ember looked down their faces in pieces along with the many crystals. She rolled her eyes. They just made their hands in a lowering gesture. She tried to calm down. Skulker whispered something in Embers ear, and pointed to Vlad.

"What are you staring at?" Jack asked looking up at the chandelier. Caitlyn looked back at the chandelier. It held nothing in it's reflection.

"Nothing" she replied, eating her salmon. She looked under the table at her feet. Something brushed by her leg. Skulker was tying Vlads shoe strings together. She looked back up at the table, kicking Skulker in the face, smiling casually. Ember was behind Jack, and Maddie. She nodded at Ember. Ember disappeared under the table, to retie Vlad's shoes. Vlad's face suddenly dropped feeling Ember brush on him. Caitlyn whispered something in Vlad's ear then turned to the table. Everybody was staring. They finshed up their meal, and returned to whatever they were planning to do.

Danny had walked to his room. At least it wasn't as bad as last night. He walked by a candle lit room. Vlad was sitting in a pink chair that matched the pink room perfectly, reading a book called, RED PETALS ON THE PIANO. The violin music was playing yet again. What was with that song that was so important? He looked at Danny, and didn't smile.

"She's meditating. She does that when she's angry. Look in the basement." he buried his face deep in his book. He looked like he was very interested in his book. It was either that or he was a little upset with Skulker. Either way he wasn't acting like he was ready to talk to anybody or do anything. 


	14. Painful sleeping

Danny's nightmare ch. 13 by Mastermindhunter

When he left the room, he walked past a hall, and saw Jack and Maddie probably planning something to do for tomorrow. He thought it would be nice for them to spend tomorrow in the house spending time with Caitlyn, (not Vlad. He could just go somewhere else.) He ran down piles of stairs, and through hallways. He went through the hallway holding his room. He went to the mirror, and started shouting at Skulker to come out of the mirror. Skulker slowly appeared in front of him. Ember was right behind Skulker getting really angry at him, for tying Vlad's shoes together. Danny stared at Skulker for a little while.

"Skulker, come with me." Danny waved for him wim with his hands.

"Where are we going?"

"To the basement. You're going to apoligize." Danny said flatly, pulling him through the mirror.

"Oh jeez"

Danny went down to the basement. The sound of meditative music was playing from speakers on the corners of the room. It sounded like music from another world. There was a fireplace on the far wall. It was quiet, and crackled slightly. Infront of it, Caitlyn was floating in her ghost form, in a trance like position. She would have copies of her appear around her and move back into her. Danny knew that emotions had an effect on ghost powers. They showed up at random places in the air like puffs or random smoke. Jazz was seated on a pillow next to her in the same zen like position. Caitlyn was obviously teaching Jazz some meditational skills. Danny knocked on the wooden wall next to him.

"Who's there?" said her voice in a flat tone.

"It's me Danny." he said not letting Skulker get too close without Caitlyn's permission. Caitlyn pulled all her copies back into her body,and turned around still in her position, her blue eyes burning with inner pain.

"The last thing I can stand is a bully. That's not a good way to appeal to a lady." Caitlyn said looking at Skulker softly, but still upset. Skulker was so ashamed of himself. It showed in his posture. He wanted to make Vlad look foolish, by making him trip. He was just jealous.

"I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Skulker seemed so embarrased. He seemed to be crying.

"Well I've forgiven averybody that's made me feel like rubbish, why not you?" Caitlyn laughed giving him a hug. Skulker had let out a big sigh as though he was burned, and somebody poured water on the burnt skin. Apparantly he was enjoying the forgiveness. "You know an apoligy to Vlad would mean more." Danny suddenly thought about making Skulker apoligize to Vlad. It was him who's shoes were tied together. He looked up at Skulkers face. Skulker nodded and went to the room Vlad was in earlier. They walked past a large window that went up to the cieling. The thunder zigzagged along the cloudy sky. Showing every outline of the clouds around it. They looked into the room Vlad had been in. There was nobody inside. The book Vlad was reading, was gone. They looked outside of the room. Vlad's shadow was walking away. He ran into the hall, and grabbed Vlad's shoulder. Vlad turned around, and he snapped the book shut wis his four fingers, and thumb.

"What do you want, Skulker?" he looked at Skulker with patience in his voice. Skulker was towering over him. He knew Caitlyn asked for him to apoligize.

"I wanted to apoligize" he said quickly looking away from his eyes. Vlad smiled, and Skulker tried to run to the closest mirror. Vlad grabbed his arm, and yanked him into a hug. Vlads slender build was intensified in small stature. Vlad's friendship was building with everyone, except Danny. Danny saw a smile break on Skulkers face. He wanted to trust Vlad as much as everyone else, but he couldn't. Why couldn't he just put the past behind him. It was beacause he wasn't use to it. Jazz and Dash was something he knew was coming. It was like that ever since they met eachother. It was different for Caitlyn.

Danny had a horrible dream that night. He dreampt that Caitlyn was being pulled into the ghost zone. There was a blue eyed figure. It was in shadow. All he could see were those sypathetic blue eyes trying to pull her away from the ghost zone. He was certain that the shadowed figure was himself. Caitlyn was screaming "HELP ME." It was like Danny was watching it like a movie, but he could only watch. It was like his eyes were the only thing existing. He looked over to the force pulling Caitlyn toward the portal. It was also a blue eyed figure. He figured it was Vlad trying to pull her in. He could only watch as the evil blue eyed figure grabbed Caitlyn by the collar, and shoved her into the portal. He laughed as the failing blue eyed one screamed "NO!!!" The beaten blue eyed figure stared at the evil blue eyed figure that threw Caitlyn in. The evil one grabbed the good one by the collar area. Finally the shadows lifted. It turned out that the one saving Caitlyn from the portal was Vlad, and Danny was the one shoving her in. He then threw Vlad in. He couldn't believe it even in his wildest dreams. Danny mumbled in his dreams

"It was me?" he said out loud.

In his dreaming concious, the evil Danny grabbed his now present body, and threw him into the portal after the dream Vlad, and dream Caitlyn. The evil Danny was laughing at his own insanity. He was screaming heading toward the portal. He was thrashing, and screaming in his useless attempt at freedom. The next thing he knew he couldn't move. His hands were immobilized. He could only move his forearms at the elbows. His shock woke him up. The first thing he saw was Vlad in some Green Bay Packers pajamas. They were a dark green sleeveless shirt, with little Packer symbols on the cotton pants. He was clamping Danny against his own body, making sure Danny didn't hurt himself. Vlad was holding his arms in place, his eyes tight shut trying to hold Danny still. Danny was coming to his senses. He was thrashing in his sleep. He finally calmed down, taking in deep breaths. His face was drenched in sweat.

"It's okay." Vlad's voice sounded exhausted. "I'm here. Everthing going to be fine." Vlad said grasping Danny's head to his chest. Danny felt Vlads heartbeat. It sounded like it was going to bust out of his chest. He must have really scared Vlad. "I heard a crash! Are you okay?" Danny looked to the floor. A porcelean lamp was smashed onto the carpet, the bulb shattered. He looked on his white shirt. There were wet warm blood marks. He looked at his hand, and there were shards of porcelean and glass in his hands. He grunted at the pain. His grunted elavated to a screaming yell. Vlad gasped at the bloody hand. Caitlyn stormed in with a look of fright. Vlad asked Caitlyn to get a first aid kit. Danny looked at Vlad his teeth clenched. Vlad told Danny to open his mouth. Danny did as Vlad said, and Vlad took his blanket, and folded it. He put it between Danny's teeth so he wouldn't break his teeth from biting down so hard.

The next thing Danny knew, they were sitting around Caitlyn's bedroom pulling out the pieces carefully one by one. Vlad put neo sporin on every little cut Danny had. Danny asked them if he could just turn his hand intangible, and let the pieces just fall out. Caitlyn refused saying it would release to much pressure for his circulation, and the blood would just go everywhere. Caitlyn was having trouble seeing with her messy bedhead hair in her face. She turned to Vlad.

"Sorry about the lamp." Danny said hissing at the sharp pains.

"It's alright. You were asleep. Vlad could you . . .?"

"Of course my dear." He reached up to his head,and pulled out the hairband that always held his white ponytail in place. His hair flowed out perfectly wavy. He put it in his mouth, and took a brush to Caitlyn's hair brushing it out of her face, and into his free hand. He grabbed every strand of Caitlyn's thick hair, and tied it back. Every piece of the lamp and bulb was out of Danny's arm eventually. Caitlyn put Danny's arm under hot water, and put neo sporin on it again. Vlad grabbed a long bandage and tied it around Danny's sore arm up to the elbow. It looked like it was a mummy hand.

Caitlyn took the towel under Danny's hand and headed for the laundry.

"How does Caitlyn know how to treat wounds?" Danny asked looking at the first aid kit.

"We're ghosts. We get hurt all the time. You think we never got beat up at your age for being freaks? Me and Caitlyn actually hurt ourselves when we learned to copy ourselves. It took forever to learn to do that. It took even longer to learn how to control our multiple copies. It's hard to control all of them at the same time. Caitlyn can do a hundred copies. When she meditates she keeps control over more. Once she was in such a deep meditation, she did two hundred. I can only do seventy. More than that and we lose control. If anybody could treat wounds . . . " Vlad tapped his temple. "It's us." Danny had felt so bad for waking them up. He had looked at Vlad who didn't look bothered by Danny's sudden intrusion of his sleep schedule.

"What did you dream about." Vlad winced staring at Danny's hand.

"I dreampt about Walker taking me to the jail." he lied.

"I don't blame you. Skulker and me were talking last night. He said Walker took young blood. YOUNG BLOOD, DANIEL! Whatever it is he wants with Caitlyn, he's taking children. Don't go near that portal. I'll try to talk to whoever's left to try to stop him with a resistance, at the end of the week. You and Caitlyn have to stay safe here in the real world. Skulker's going to be with me." Vlad said with a hurt voice.

It was worse than Danny thought. Who knew how many ghosts were being held in the jail? What did he want with Caitlyn? Why now? He had to think about it tomorrow. His arm was killing him, and he was starting to get used to Vlad. He didn't want to tust Vlad, but he couldn't deny that he was startind to. He thought about Vlad's nice behavior these past few days. He smiled at a photo of him and Caitlyn on the bedside table. It looked like Caitlyn was eighteen and in her graduation robes. Vlad was probably twenty, holding her like she was a princess. The tassel on the cap was around vlad's pointy nose.

"What's so funny?" Vlad smiled at Danny.

"Nothing" Danny laughed, holding his torn up hand to his chest, heading to his room. 


	15. Evening with the kids

Danny's nightmare ch. 14 by Mastermindhunter

The next morning, he thought it was going to be hard explaining Danny's shredded hand to his parents. He grabbed a seat next to Caitlyn, and sat down. He kept his hand under the table, hoping his parents would miss it. Everybody was sitting around the breakfast. Vlad was making everybody breakfast again. It was something Vlad must have enjoyed. He never had anybody over at his mansion, and thought that it would be nice cooking for people he barely ever got to see. He looked around to see that everybody was happily sitting around the table. Jack was reading a paper, occasionally looking towards the window behind him. He had a pair of over easy eggs, two pieces of bread, that Danny knew Jack would soak up the eggs with, and two cinnamon buns that Danny noticed were made from scratch. Maddie sat next to Jack on his left eating a sausage biscuit, and scattered hashbrowns with an orange slice, and a diet cola. Jazz was sitting on Jacks right telling Vlad what she wanted. Vlad smiled, and was giving Jazz a thumbs up. He was ready to turn back to the kitchen, when Vlad got a surprise hug around his slender waist by Jazz. He was a little shocked, then slowly blushed and smiled by the sudden acceptance of Jazz's respect. Caitlyn was smiling, trying to hold in a giggle. Jack smiled giving Vlad a thumbs up with his daughter accepting his best friend. Vlad smiled to Jack. Jazz was holding his waist warmly smiling her eyes closed. Danny didn't know what to say so he just rolled his eyes. When Vlad went to the kitchen. Danny whispered to Jazz while his parents talked to Caitlyn about some boring things about ghosts.

"What was that?" Danny looked to the kitchen door. Then back at Jazz

"He fixed your hand, and he told me about your nightmare, and not only that. I trust him even more than he trusts himself." she looked at the doors to the kitchen. "Besides he is pretty handsome for somebody his age." He felt the sharp pain of his arm start stinging him. He pulled it up from below the table, and held it close to his chest. He completely forgot his parents didn't know.

"Oh my gosh Danny! What happened to your hand?" Jack started getting frantic. Maddie gasped at the little bit of red that was coming from under the bandages.

" Umm . . . He kind of reached for the lamp to turn it off last night, and it fell on his arm, and shattered." Vlad half lied to his parents, coming out of the kitchen. Danny smiled to Vlad. Vlad winked to Danny. Danny knew Jack would ask about the dream, if he brought it up. It was nice to know that Vlad was on his side, if not only for the week.

"Caitlyn and Vlad fixed it up, and made me as good as new." he smiled to Caitlyn. She smiled holding up her glass of lemonade to her lips. She lipped the words "Do you trust him?" Danny looked down to his food Vlad put in front of him. He didn't even tell Vlad. It was Danny's favorite food for breakfast. French toast, with fresh cut bananas, and bacon. His glass was full of chocolate milk. He looked back to Caitlyn waiting for his reply. "I think so." he mouthed back. Danny looked towards Vlad. He was eating his own made breakfast. It was a pepper filled omelete with with a blueberry bagel, and coffee. He sat on the other side of Caitlyn.

"How did you know, Vlad?" Danny asked looking at his dream meal.

"I told him. It was your favorite when I visited you back in Amity park."

"That was when I was a little boy." Danny argued. Vlad had looked at Caitlyn like he had made a mistake. "But you still remembered after all those years." Danny stabbed three slices of banana, and savored it in his mouth."I was thinking of something we could do tonight." Danny looked at his parents.

"What's that?" Caitlyn asked.

"We could watch some old home movies. I would love to see you guys as teenagers." Danny said. Caitlyn blushed. Jack and Maddie looked at eachother.

"That's a great idea!" Jack hollered. "We could look at how different we look now." Vlad snickered at how Jack didn't know how right he was for the three of them. Danny wanted to see the home movies involving Caitlyn. "You know we have some of you kids in the home movies." Jack laughed thinking about it.

They finished up their breakfast, and went out for the day. Caitlyn went with Jazz. They went to the park. Caitlyn remembered taking Jazz to the park when they visited. She was only about ten. They went to walk on the trail. Jazz was looking at her funny. Caitlyn nodded at her strange look.

"Danny says you got your powers around the same age he did." Jazz stared at Caitlyn.

"Uhh yes that's true, Jasmine. It's just coincidence the boys have the same thing. No, I don't blame your dad, and yes he did almost get me yesterday morning." Jazz smiled at Caitlyn's chuckle.

"Vlad says that you've known him your whole life, and you're his best friend." she smiled to Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked down to her feet, and looked in Jazz's honest eyes.

"Really? He said that?" her eyes sparkled a little bit.

"Yep. You know I don't know why, but he looks so much older than you. I know you're both in your early forties, but you look like you're in your early twenties." Jazz stopped walking, and tilted her head a little. "Wow Caitlyn." Jazz said looking at her. "I've never met anybody with black eyes like you. They're like doll eyes."

"No they're just a really dark brown. When it's sunrise and sunset, you can tell they're brown. You said I had doll eyes when you were a baby. I remember every time you came over when you were a baby, I would take you here, and push you on that swing." She pointed to a tire swing that was tied to weeping willow tree. Jazz remembered and jumped on it. Caitlyn ran over, and pushed her up high. "So what's this Dash kid like? Does he bully Daniel like he said? "Jazz's tips of her feet overlapped on the tire's other end.

"Kind of. I was talking about it with him on the phone. He's a very beefy guy, but it's that temper of his that get's the best of him with Daniel. I'm trying to get them to get along. You'll like him right Caitlyn?"

"I'll try to. Like I said. The last thing I can stand is a bully. Did Vlad tell you about Charlie Scutt?" Jazz closed her eyes, and nodded quickly.

"Yeah I told Danny when you and Vlad ran away, right after dad tried to get you. It's not as bad as that, though. Trust me. Dash promised me he would behave." Caitlyn's hands curled under the tires surface.

Danny and Vlad had decided to train in Caitlyn's lab. Jack and Maddie had left into town for search of the girl ghost which they really weren't going to find, seeing as how it was really Caitlyn. Vlad was teaching Danny how to get a more powerful blast. Danny showed him his best blast. Vlad asked him to freeze in mid blast. He looked at his posture, and fixed Danny's posture to an easier posture. Vlad had told him to try to swing his arms the way Vlads arms were waving, and try to blast. He grabbed Danny's good arm and showed him to blast more easily. When he tried it for himself, he shot the biggest blast he ever made. It was also the least energy he ever used on a blast.

"I learned that it makes it easier when you learn to work with the blast than against it. I don't know when you'll need it, but you know . . . whatever."

"Well next time you try to get me as your son, you can expect a fight more fierce." Danny scowled.

"Actually I don't want you as a child, anymore. I just wanted someone to be with, and to love. I was just too stupid to figure out that the one I was certain I loved, loved me back" he said excercizing his own blast against a target hanging on a string. "Caitlyn needs my help right now anyways."

"What does she need help with?" Danny said surprised.

"Her ghostly wail. You see that's something she doesn't have that you and me do. I think it has to do with her being hit with her accident at such a young age, but you were her age when you got hit, and you have one. I don't know. We talked to clockwork a few months ago so he could go into the future, and find the moment for her. He said that she'd find it when she's ready. He also said that it will be the most beautifull one of all the ghost zone. He said he would be there. I heard that it's supposed to sound more beautiful than a wolf howl. I just hope that she knows when she's ready. Clockwork is the only one that I know isn't caught by Walker as of now. Walkers guards can't keep up with Clockworks time manipulations."

"Don't be nervous. I think she'll know." Danny said playing with his new blast.

"Be carefull with that power Daniel. It can be fatal if used the wrong way. If you think that's a big blast, just relaxing the force, imagine what happens building that power up. Respect it, control it, and use it wisely. Never use it against another ghost. Can I trust you with it?" Vlad eyes were sizzling with seriousness. Danny nodded once. He and Vlad ate sandwiches for lunch.

"So what do you look like on the home movies?"

"Someone who was wasting his time. Seriously, even back then I should've asked her. I just wish I had asked her sooner. We still did alot of things for eachother. We had dinner alot, we would go camping, the beach, we even went to prom with eachother. We were always together" This was awsome. It was annoying constantly being the center of attention with his parents, sister, friends, and family. He couldn't wait to see the attention being spent on somebody else.

"You know, she looks way younger than you do. No offense, of course, but have people ever stared at you two? It's kind of funny looking."

"Yes. It does look a little questionable, but it's just two years. Our ghost identities look much more socially acceptable, but we only change in case of emergency, or if there's nobody around." Danny had noticed something then and there. Vlad and Caitlyn haven't kissed since the Fenton family came over. What was the deal with that?

"I noticed you guys haven't kissed since I came over."

"Danielle you nearly took my head off for just walking with her in the woods. We aren't going to kiss near you. If you want us to, we will."

"NO THAT WON"T BE NECESARY" 


	16. Sweet memories part one

Danny's nightmare ch. 15 by Mastermindhunter

Everybody was on the couch. Jack was the first on the left. Maddie sat next to him. Jazz was seated comfortablly close to her. Danny was sitting next to Caitlyn, and Caitlyn was nestled up in Vlad's arms. Vlad grabbed the remote, and pressed play.

The screen showed a little four year old boy with overalls, and a littler girl in a dress with little sewn on flowers. She was about two, and he was about four. The ground was covered in inches of pebbles, which pointed to them being on a playground, and the little girl went down a slide, and was trying to get off. As soon as she was close, the boy slid down, and the girl fell forward. She started to cry a little bit. The little boy helped her up, and gave her a hug. They went towards the swings, and the boy pushed the girl on the swings. The toddlers smiled at the camera giggling high pitched squeals.

"Awww how cute!" Maddie was choked up.

"I never really was that much of a cryer, I guess." Caitlyn said. "And when Jack was a baby, he was always quick to say he was sorry." It didn't occour to Danny that they were Jack and Caitlyn.

The next scene was a little bit of Jack and Caitlyn at a halloween party, at about age eight. Caitlyn was the grim reaper, and Jack was a scarecrow. Most of the people there were adults, and the two were running around people's knees. The room was littered with little pumpkin confetti. Caitlyn was holding a ginormous scyth that looked heavy for her. Caitlyn took her spacey hood off, and her hair rolled down like a sleeping bag. It was long even when she was a little girl. Jack's hair was dyed blonde. It wasn't the prettiest color.

"Oh I love this part." Jack said. Everybody watched as his eight year old self snuck up, and stole Caitlyn's scyth. Everybody laughed. Caitlyn smirked to Jack. They looked back at the party. Caitlyn was chasing Jack around the big house. The next scene showed Caitlyn hitting Jack in the head with the plastic scyth. Caitlyn grinned shaking her head. Vlad looked at Caitlyn, wide-eyed.

"WOW! Caitlyn. You were a viceous little thing before I met you."

"I know. I know" she sighed, with her smile widening.

Next it showed a different boy that was about ten, and Caitlyn, again. Danny assumed it was Vlad. They were around a Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Vlad." said the little Caitlyn. It was funny hearing her voice get more beautiful every time the years changed.

"Oh boy." he sounded so young and excited. He grabbed the box, and opened it up. It turned out to be a collectors star wars figurine. He looked so ecstatic. He handed Caitlyn her present in return. She got a big flat square. She gasped, and smiled to Vlad. He winked, and looked at the square. She gently opened the thin gift.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd" She was so excited, and gave the little Vlad a hug. He was shocked, and blushed super crimson. Then that blush changed to a small smile. You could practically see little hearts coming from his googly eyed appearance. Vlad was a cute kid, regarless of how suave he turned out to be. He grabbed Caitlyn's arms, and held them there.

"Whoah, talk about wearing your heart on your sleeve." Danny laughed. Jazz looked at him angrily. He just stopped talking about the look.

The next was one of Jack and Caitlyn. Jack was about thirteen. Caitlyn looked eleven. They were at the beach. Caitlyn put her face in Vlad's chest covering the right of her face. Apparently this was something that wasn't going to be pretty. Vlad shrugged at Danny and Jazz. Danny looked back at the thirteen year old Jack. After a sand castle, a few seashells, and some kite flights, he finally understood what was happening. Jack ran towards the water and then let out a loud scream. He fell to the sand, and held his instep. The camera flashed to a small hole in Jacks foot. It was really bloody, and was a bit horrible. His foot was shiny with the sun's reflection. He heard a few voices he's heard before in the family. Danny looked back at the real Jack. He nodded slowly. He remembered what it was apparantly.

"Ouch! What was that?" Jazz looked disgusted.

"Stingray." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yich" Caitlyn sounded disgusted in Vlad's chest. Vlad's sides of his face were pulled back in a sickly look.

"That must have hurt." Vlad said with a small wince at the blood coming out of the large foot.

"Mmm hmm" Danny agreed

The next one was of Caitlyn of about the same age and Vlad at the roller rink. They looked like sticks with big clumps of skates attached at the bottom. They were just gliding along. American Woman was playing. Their hair was hideous. Vlad had a mullet. Caitlyn had a ferrah hair style.

"Oh my goodness. Look at that ferrah do" Caitlyn looked at her old style.

"Eh . . . don't worry. We thought that was cool." Vlad laughed at his old mullet style. There was barely any light coming from the room. The only light was from the disco ball in the middle of the rink. They glided so gracefully and peacefully. Danny didn't admit it, though. They watched a little longer as Caitlyn and Vlad skated together. They looked so goofy. "Uh-oh check out this smooth move." Vlad warned. Caitlyn was suddenly caught off guard as Vlad was apparantly falling on purpuos. Caitlyn helped pull him up with his skates making it tougher to get him to his feet. She asked somebody with a rat tail hair style to help him up. They were just getting him up when Caitlyn fell herself, that made Vlad fall back down.

They all laughed as Jazz said, "Wow Vlad you sure knew how to sweep a girl off her feet." They all were having trouble not laughing as Vlad and Caitlyn were both stumbling as they tried to stand up. They eventually got dragged out by whoever was holding the camera. The camera holder was laughing a little. Teen Vlad was not amused.

"Oh. Hardy, har, har. Just get me out before I make any more of a dork of myself." The camera switched to them having a milkshake together. The camera was laid down on the restaurants table, facing Vlad and Caitlyn. She had a thing of fries as Vlad had a burger.

"Hey we're at Joe's burger joint." Caitlyn said putting her arm around the teenager. "Apparntly Vlad doesn't skate." she whispered at the camera. The older Vlad was getting red, and not smiling. Caitlyn was nudging Danny's arm. Just then a boy with a blonde ponytail showed up on the screen. Vlad just got pale white. Caitlyn probably got paler, but it was hard to tell, Caitlyn was already ivory white.

"Hey lovers. Nice skating Vladimaria. Maybe your gilfriend will run off with me, when you finally decide to accept how much of a loser you are."

"Go away Charlie."

"You know Caitlyn. You're pretty radical, when are you going to ditch this dirt poor loser, and go out with a real man." He flexed his big freakish arm.

"Never. Go practice getting arrested, and maybe twenty years later, the future will catch up." she growled. That's when the giant milkshake went all over Vlad and Caitlyn. They weren't shocked. They just looked irritated at something that looked like it had happened often. That's when the giant monster of a teenager left laughing like an idiot. Vlad looked at Caitlyn's milkshake covered head.

"I was sick of sitting in an akward silence, so this happened one day." Caitlyn blushed.

"Well" She asked while she grabbed the cherry out of Vlad's chocolate flavored hair. Her finger slid up his neck, and she licked off the smooth ice cream off her finger. "You want to finish the milkshake." The teenage Vlad's face looked like he was going to have a heart attack with the feel of Caitlyn's touch.

"Sure I guess." She leaned in on Vlad, and closed her eyes. Vlad took a deep breath, and took his index finger to put it on Caitlyn. You could see it shaking all the way from the camera. It touched the tip of her nose, and ran up to her forehead. He gently put the shake in his mouth, and gulped heavily. Caitlyn opened an eye. Vlad was shaking. "Mmmmm" Vlad trembled as he faked caring about the taste. Cailtyn looked at him wierdly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I . . . me . . . brainfreeze." That's when he fell off the chair. Caitlyn ran around the table, and the camera went off.

Danny was starting to feel nausiated. Vlad was burying his face in his right hand, grabbing the bridge of his nose. Caitlyn was biting her lower lip to keep from laughing. Danny was too. She hugged Vlad. Her small arms could barely fit around Vlad's muscles. He smiled. Caitlyn layed her head on him. He put her arm around her. She looked like she could just fall asleep. Jack did the same thing with Maddie.

"Yes. That was the first time I actually licked something off somebody."

They watched the next scene. It was one of Caitlyn and Vlad. Caitlyn was about thirteen. Vlad was around fifteen years old. It showed her being held piggyback on Vlad's back. She was much quieter than the other scenes. (apparantly beacause of the Charlie Scutt fight.) He put her down, and he headed toward a violin on the floor. It was a beautiful red color. He was apparantly playing for the camera. It was the exact same song he heard when Vlad was in the kitchen, and when Caitlyn was taking care of her garden.

"What is that beautiful song, Vlad?" Maddie listened with the velvet sound sliding in her ears. He kind of felt flattered at the recognition of his talent.

"Well I wrote it for Caitlyn, when we were children. It was sort of a present for her after the whole . . . you know, accident." 


	17. Sweet memories part two

Danny's nightmare ch. 16 by Mastermindhunter

The next one was of Jack and Caitlyn. Caitlyn was sixteen, and Jack was eighteen. Jack seemed to be putting on more wieght every time the camera went further into the time. It was his birthday. The family was having a good time. It was an awsome party by the looks of it. Caitlyn handed him a gift wrapped box. It was holding the ghost thermose that Danny knew all to well. It was what he wanted. The family must have known that he was a ghost fanatic. It looked much more shiney and sleek.

"Wow this is great!"His voice was a little more sqeakish back when he was a teenager, but it was still pretty close to his current voice.

"Yeah, and I still have that, you know." Jack laughed

"That was a gift from Caitlyn?" Maddie raised her eyebrows. Caitlyn glanced at her, and nodded.

"Yep, but Danny messes with it alot more than me."

"Yeah I figured." she said looking sharply at Danny, knowing that he fought with ghosts.

The screen flashed to a bunch of red and white gowns and caps. The girls wore white, and the boys wore red. It was the colors of a was graduating. Caitlyn was in the very back, because of the alphabetical order. She was called the very last of everybody. Then the screen shot to outside of Caitlyn's parents house, Vlad holding her while she was cheering with a big smile. The tassel was around Vlad's nose, and they turned to the side as someone took their picture. It was the same picture Danny saw while Caitlyn and Vlad were taking care of his arm. Vlad's hair was white which pointed out that it was after Vlad's accident.

"Happy graduation, Caitlyn." Vlad said. His voice sounded a little whinier than it did now. He looked at the camera, then looked at Caitlyn. He set her down. He took her small hands in his massive hands, and his face got a little red. "Caitlyn I just wanted to say that you have been the best friend anybody could ever ask for, you've helped me with my accident, when I was at my most vulnerable hour . . . I think that I actually-"

"Who wants some cake." It sounded like Caitlyn's mother.

"Oh sure" the camera said.

That was the last video of Vlad. Danny will never know what he said. He didn't worry about what it was, though. He just watched the next scene. Caitlyn was tying her shoe, and looked about twenty three. She was qiet, and didn't talk for a while.

"Hey." someone whispered. She looked up with tired eyes, and smiled.

"Hey" she breathed qietly back.

"Where are you going my very best girl?" The very best girl words told Danny it was Caitlyn's mother, Michelle.

"I'm going to work." she whispered barely audibly.

"Where's that"

"The library. It's the morning, Mom! You know I don't like loud voices or talking in the morning! Please stop! Just let me have some morning tea!" she whispered breathing heavily. A glowing clock in the background said it was five thirty.

"Still true. Hate loud voices in the morning.", Caitlyn said in Vlad's cradling arms. She grabbed an afgan off the back of the couch, and covered the family along with herself. Danny looked back at the t.v. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she put on a nice necklace. Caitlyn was headed towars the door of the house which she even owned back then.

"Bye everybody."She opened the door, when a little orange haired girl grabbed her around the knees.

"Me too, me too, I goes too." The little girl wasn't ready for Caitlyn to go.

"Awww little Jasmine." she picked up the little girl. "The library is kind of boring, and not as fun as a children's library. How about you and I go to the park later, and play on the tire swing" She put the toddler down.

"But I goes too." Jazz was not giving Caitlyn an easy time when she was a baby. She looked over to someone off-screen.

"Do you guys mind if I steal her for the day?" The camera switched to Danny's mom and dad. Jack looked like he was tired from waking up early, and nodded. Maddie looked much more different. Maddie's belly was the size of a pumpkin. Danny knew who that was.

"Of course. I'm having enough trouble with this belly anyway." Caitlyn smiled, and walked over to the belly, and put her ear up to it.  
"Be careful in there. A week or two will get you out." she turned to the little girl "You want to say goodbye to your brother, Jasmine?" She turned to the little Jasmine.

"I wuv you Danny."

"And I still do" Jazz said as they watched her as a baby.

"Wow, no wonder you're always reading, Jazz" Danny finally figured out why Jazz was always trying to find some books to grab onto.

"Hey I was just really comfortable going to the library with Caitlyn." On the screen, Caitlyn picked up Jasmine, and they headed out to go to the library. The sun wasn't up at all. You could still see the stars. Maddie watched them outside, but couldn't get that close with her body facing it so she just looked out with her body on the side. Her hair was thinner than the other pictures Danny saw her in. It must have been beacause of the pregnancy. He heard hair changes when your pregnant. Jack put his hand on Maddies belly and smiled at his soon to be born son.

"This is one of Danny." Caitlyn said as she was about to fall asleep. The last one showed the whole side of Jacks family. It was out in a field like area, during sunset. It made everybody look like a black silouette. They were all in nice clothes. It was probably from the last family reunion. It showed Caitlyn walking around with the camera. One of Jack's brothers took the camera from her, and voulunteered to take some footage of her. She was facing the camera, and the sunset. It made her look like she glowed and reddish orange. She waved at it, and she was about to walk away, when her facial expression changed. She looked down at her leg, and it was a little boy with jet black hair hugging her leg, and Jazz a little older. Danny assumed the little boy was him. They held their hands up toward Caitlyn.

"Aww would you two like to be held?" said the younger Caitlyn.

She picked up the little children Danny yanked her hair tightly. Seeing as how it was a thick lock, it didn't hurt as much. Caitlyn gently grabbed the lock, and tucked it behind her ear, pushing it behind her shoulder. She hugged the little children in her arms. He closed his eyes, and took his little baby arms around her neck. Jazz did the same. Caitlyn smiled when they were in her arms.

Danny looked at Caitlyn who was silently sitting next to him. She didn't move, but she had a small smile. Danny saw a small tear fall down her cheek. Vlad smiled to Caitlyn, and held her tightly. He noticed the clock on the wall said midnight. That meant it was eleven at home He looked at everybody's eyes growing heavy. He thought it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes just for a little while.

He woke up, suddenly. He didn't open his eyes though. He squinted them to make it look like he was asleep. The clock said one thirty. He looked at everybody. His mom, jazz, and Caitlyn were asleep. Jack and Vlad were wide awake. The home movies were still going on, and showed Vlad with the ecto acne. He was in a hospital room. Caitlyn was watching in a cheap chair as they gave him medicine injected with a needle. He clutched Caitlyn's hand and grunted, as it was pushed in. Caitlyn looked like it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. Jack didn't look at the screen. Vlad didn't have a problem looking

"Jack it's late. The girls, and kids are exhausted. Let's head to bed." Another grunt came from the screen. Jack looked at it horrified.

"How bad did it hurt?" Jack said flatly. Vlad looked down at Caitlyn, and stroked her warm forehead.

"When I go to bed, sometimes I have nightmares that it happens again." He looked at the floor to look somewhere else.

"You know I never said I was sorry. I just assumed that you had forgiven me. First it was Caitlyn, then it was you. It seems like my ghost hunting hurts everybody I care about. I swear, if I were you I would take Maddie, and the kids, and hide them from me."

"Jack. Why did you try to open the portal, even though Maddie said the calculations were wrong? You have to listen to her." Vlad was just pointing out to never do that again.

"I know. I must have caused irreversable damage to you. I never said sorry for fear that you wouldn't forgive me, but . . . I'm sorry. I ju . . . I'm sorry."

"Jack if I hadn't gotten hit, it probably would have been you or Maddie, then you two wouldn't have had a life together, plus that blast is something me and Caitlyn have in common. I got so much attention from her, which I personally think drew us closer. As for saying sorry." Vlad got up off the couch, and gave Jack a hug. "Don't say anything." He held Jack closely, showing him he was forgiven. Jack patted Vlad's back. "Now it's late. I suggest we take the kids, and girls up to bed. What do ya say?"

"Alright." Jack smiled to Vlad. In one small sweep Jack scooped up Maddie, and took her to their bedroom. Vlad picked up Caitlyn the same way he held her in the graduation video clip. She was like a sleeping kitty in Vlad's arms. After about fifteen minutes, they came back empty handed. Jack knelt down to grab Jazz. He walked carefully in an attempt to keep her from waking up. Vlad was next. He picked up Danny with a small grunt, using his strength to pick up the teenage ghost. Danny felt wierd being held. Vlad kept walking till he turned the corner. He checked to see if Jack was looking, and turned Danny, and him intangible. Danny felt so much lighter, and apparantly Vlad thought so too. They walked that way till he got to the top floor room. Vlad had laid him into the bed gently. He took the bandaged hand, and put it over Danny's heart. Vlad pulled the covers over Danny, and closed the door. He wasn't sure, But Danny thought he heard him crying on the other side of the door. 


	18. Bad news piling up

Danny's worst nightmare ch. 17 by Mastermindhunter

That morning, Danny's bandaged arm was really sore, so he got up before everyone else. He went into Caitlyn's room. She was a very peaceful sleeper. He nudged her slightly, she waved near him. He pressed his good arm on her. She woke up with a heavy breath. He smiled. She mirrored with a tired smile.

"Could you help me with my arm? I have to take a shower." he whispered. She looked at him like she didn't know why he had come in the room. She suddenly had a wide awake look on her face.

"Oh . . . yeah okay . . . I'll take care of that." She looked in the first aid kit. She pulled out some scizzors. They looked different from reglar scizzors. He felt the cool iron on his arm underneath the bandages. "Come back when your done with your shower, and I'll put more bandages on. Don't turn the water on too hard. That might hurt your cuts." she breathed quietly, it was barely even a whisper. He smiled, and put the covers back over her.

He ran to the bathroom, when he got in he looked at the mirror, and turned it over. The cuts were still on his hand, but they were less deep, and some already started to heal. Danny turned the water on, gently, and got in. The water made his hair heavy. He felt the hot water go over his arm. It felt better than the neo sporin. He thought about seeing Vlad's horrible acne from last night. It couldn't hurt as much as Vlad did. He was careful of the cuts when he washed his arms. He walked out, and got dressed. The cold breeze felt ice cold on his arm when he got out. He raced into Caitlyn's room again, and she was asleep, again. He touched her on the shoulder. She breathed in and out heavily again, and smiled. She put more neo sporin on his arm. He winced when the bandages were put on. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. He looked at the clock. It said six in the morning. No wonder she was so tired.

The gauze looked so much more cleaner. There were no more red spots, or dirt stains. It was so much better. He walked back to the room. He looked out the balcony. The first people that came to mind were Sam and Tuck. He decided to call them. He picked up the phone from the end table. It was one were you had to turn the wheel. he turned it the way to call Tuck on his cell. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" he yawned a loud yawn.

"Hey Tuck." he responded.

"Dude! It's five in the morning."

"Well it's six here. I need you to call Sam so we can talk." He said seriously. Danny waited for the dialing sound to come on. The phone finally stopped ringing, and Sam picked up.

"Somebody had better be in jail, or somebody had better be dead or injured." she snarled.

"High it's me." He said joyously

"Oh hey Danny!"

"Hey listen I need to talk to you."

"Alright dude shoot." Tucker smirked.

"Remember when I decided to invite you guys over to Caitlyn's reunion?"

"Hehe yeah." Tucker was obviously thinking of Caitlyn.

"Tuck get your head out of the gutter! What was it you wanted to say Danny?" Sam was really tired.

"Well I wanted to tell Tuck to bring a girl of his choice."

"I don't need a girl, dude. Your cousin is all the girl I need. I don't have to date her, just let her talk to me."

"Eww please stop. Why does Tuck have to bring a girl?"

"Umm beacuase she's dating." He muttered. A long silence followed.

"You woke us up to tell us that your cousin is with someone? I can't believe I picked up!" Sam was ready to chew his ear off.

"Actually there's more. The person she's dating is . . . Vlad." the words felt like sandpaper coming out of his mouth.

"WHAT?" Tucker wasn't overjoyed

"Danny tell her to dump him." Sam was freaking out. Danny didn't tell her that he was being an angel.

"Guys listen Vlad's not done anything bad so far. I hurt myself, and he fixed my arm. He's taught me a more powerful blasts, he's made peace with everybody in the family, all that stuff."

"Really?" Sam was still a little skeptical.

"Yes, and besides. I don't think he would teach me a tougher blast if he didn't want me using it agaist him. Oh and also, guys . . . umm . . . she's a half ghost too. Please don't tell her I told you guys when you come over. Okay guys?"

"Dude! How did that happen?" Tuck sounded angry.

"Dad hit her with it a long time ago. Listen the reason I called was that I need to ask a question. Have you guys seen any ghosts around town?"

"Umm not really. It's as silent as the grave. How awsome is that?" Sam was smiling from her side. Uh-oh. Walker was really working hard on pulling Caitlyn in.

"Pretty good idea, getting them all into the ghost zone before leaving, man." Tucker was laughing uder his breath. The phone fell out of his hand. He finally figured it out. It was his fault all the ghosts were suffering. He shoved them back into the ghost zone, only to be shoved into a prison. His eyes were glistening with tears. He put a little boy in the ghost-zone jail.

"Danny? Helll-o? Dan-miester?" He picked up the phone, his heart falling into his stomach.

"I'll have to call you back." he said flatly. The phone sat on the reciever. He sat on the balcony, and let his legs hang over the sides. He wanted to just close his eyes, and wake up from this nightmare. "Yeah and what the hell do you want?"

"I heard the whole conversation." Ember said with her legs dangling over the edge. "I'm sorry you had to figure that out."

"Yeah, whatever. I can't believe it's my fault." Ember put her hand on his shoulder.

"Honey. You didn't know."

"Where's lover boy?" Danny said looking around.

"Which one?"

"You know Skulker. I might not be a full ghost, but you guys have something, and I can feel it. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I can't. He doesn't feel the same way about me. It's not the same way with me and him as it is with Vlad and Caitlyn. Vlad was chasing Caitlyn all those years. I don't think I'm his Caitlyn, I'm just one of his pals." he felt like his life was bursting with depression. He wrapped Ember in an upset hug. She was crying tears. They went down his left arm, stopping at the bandage. He patted her many times on the back. When she pulled back, Danny looked at her in the face.

"We can only hope things get better. With the way things are going, that's the only direction things are able to go right?" She laughed a little. They sat there till sunrise broke over the horizon. He went down to the kitchen to find that Vlad had already started making breakfast. He'd remembered Vlad crying outside his door. Why was he crying? Vlad was pouring waffel batter into a waffel iron. His eyes were focused on the iron.

"uhh hey Vlad."

"Oh hello Daniel. How did you sleep?"

"Well fine, until my arm woke me up." Vlad looked at the bandages surrounding his arm.

"New bandages. That's sweet of Caitlyn." he turned back to making the waffels. He nodded behind his back, thinking of Caitlyn's warm heart. Maybe there was a place for Vlad in it. They seemed to like each other alot.

"Vlad I heard you forgive my dad, and I just wanted to say, that was a real nice thing to do."

"I suppose so. Now I only have one more person in the house to make peace with." Danny looked at Vlad with uncertainty in his look.

"Who would that be?" He tilted his head to the side.

Vlad let out a big deep throated sigh. "Your mother." Danny looked a little uneasy. He knew that Maddie and Vlad didn't get along since Vlad asked her out all those years back. He didn't want to be around, with that train wreck. Then he thought it would be a great way to see how Vlad handeled being twisted in the wind. "Actually I wanted to do something I've never done in my life." he reached for something in his pocket. It was a little box. Danny panicked as he knew what was in the box. Vlad opened it revealing a diamond ring. "I'm goig to ask Caitlyn to be my wife." Danny was utterly shocked, not in a good way either. The diamond's size was exactly right. He didn't smile, he looked at Vlad like he just burned a hole through the wall. Danny was sure it was just a few months of dating. There was no possible way that he was going to be related to Vlad.

When he opened the door to the dining room, the family was sitting around the table, knowing that breakfast was being made by Vlad. Caitlyn smiled at the sight of the the two talking together. The family was talking with each other. Jazz was talking to Caitlyn. Maddie was talking to Jack. The family seemed very joyous. Danny didn't. Vlad was looking at Danny like he was shocked that he didn't approve. Danny sat next to Caitlyn. He usually sat next to Caitlyn on the left, but he sat on Caitlyn's right this time. Vlad's seat. Vlad wasn't angry, just heart broken that Danny didn't trust him. He put waffels infront of everybody. Jazz got some with chocolate chips. Danny got some with bananas, Jack didn't want anything on his, except syrup. Maddie didn't either. Caitlyn got some with strawberries on top. Vlad had a dollop of butter on his. He sat next to Caitlyn. Danny's eye glowed green. Vlad shivered with nervousness. He knew that he just started from day one all over again. 


	19. Opera house

Danny's nightmare ch. 18 by Mastermindhunter

"So what's on everybody's agenda for today?" Jack was curious in hearing everybodys schedule. Caitlyn was busy watching Danny's eyes glaring at Vlad with daggers. Jazz was looking at it to. Jack and Maddie were staring at them, not knowing what was going on.

"Uhhh . . . Caitlyn and I were going to go to the Opera house to listen to some music." Vlad said with a nervousness in his voice. Danny was catching on to them. He smiled a wicked smile.

"Well I'l just get a good shirt on and-"

"Umm . . . We kind of were thinking of going alone, just Vlad and me." Danny knew those words were coming. His eyes scanned Vlad's face with raised eyebrows. Vlad was biting the side of his lower lip. His eyes flashed back to Caitlyn. He put on a sarcastic smile.

"Oh that's fine. I was planning on going somewhere nice, too. I was afraid you guys were inviting us to go. I'm thinking about going to the mall, and see what kind of stuff they have."

"I'll be glad to take you, Danny!" Jack offered to take him. Danny was grinning an agonizing grin. He felt the painful thought of Vlad and Caitlyn in regal attire making out with each other. gross! Caitlyn offered to pick him up after the musical was over. They were halfway done eating when Caitlyn told everyone that Vlad had rented out an entire balcony. Danny didn't like that fact. It probably meant that he would propose. It hit Danny like a ton of bricks. He glared at Vlad straightening his back when Caitlyn said those dooming words.

When Danny was driven to the mall, he was surprised to see that the mall was very big and elegant. When he walked in, the little outlets were all along the walls. The smell of pretzels was wafting in the air. He reached for his wallet. It felt kind of funny. Inside he found a hundred dollar bill. There was a note folded around it.

Dear Daniel,

I know that it bothers you that I'm going on a date with Vlad. I honestly have no clue what made you change your mind so quickly this morning, but I'm sure it's not something we can't sort out when we get home. I trust that this will help you find something that you like. It's not bribe money. It's just something that Vlad and I thought you would appreciate. We know you're a very grateful boy, and deserves a little spending money. You can stop by at a place called Johnny's jean shop. It's a place that is very popular among the teenagers here in town. Don't spend it all in one place.

Love,  
Caitlyn

P.S. Hopefully this will keep you out of the Opera house if not just for the amount of time it takes you to read this.

Danny was astounded at the amount of money. It was obviously not a big amount for Caitlyn. He looked around the mall, until he found the jean shop. He bought a new pair of jeans, they fit him, and that was enough. He found a nice big pretzel shop. He bought some soft pretzels sticks, and looked through the shops. He was browsing through a few outlets. He stopped at a book shop, and a strawberry blonde haired man looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. When Danny bought a bookmark he smiled.

"Are you related to Caitlyn?" The red headed cashier asked.

"Uhh yes. How did you know?" Danny smiled. The boook store owner pointed at the pointy tip of his nose.

"The nose. It's like a button. You look more like her, than you think." Danny was surprised. He should have expected a book store owner around here to know Caitlyn. "I'll throw in a good mideval fantasy novel on the house. If you don't like it, give it to her she'll love it." The covered showed showed a girl with a crown of ivy leaves. She had wings like a butterfly. She was on a swing that was being pushed by a man that had long black hair. They were underneath a giant willow tree in a forest. The cover read, THE UNWAKABLE DREAM. He suddenly remembered about the opera. He ran into the bathroom, and changed into a ghost. The opera house couldn't have been so far away.

Meanwhile at the opera house Caitlyn had on a long red formal dress with white lace gloves, her hair in beautiful loose curls, with little sparkly hair pins on both sides. They looked like butterflies. A necklace made of a silvery material was around her neck. Vlad wore his usual suit, but with gloves and a top hat. They were in the middle of the balcony. Vlad handed Caitlyn a pair of opera glasses. He adjusted his own, in his hands. Danny phased through the occupied door. He looked around the corner to see the two dressed like stiffs. It made him roll his eyes. He noticed that in Vlad's coat pocket there was something that was sort of small. It made his heart rate increase quickly. Right then and there the operas lights were dimming, and the red curtain rose slowly. It started with a black haired young man in old timey ragged clothing with a blonde girl in a ragged dress holding hands in a forest singing about god knew what.

He wasn't sure what to do. They were a little close. Caitlyn was laying her head on Vlad's. Vlad reached into his pocket. Danny's eyes got real wide. Luckily it was just some breath spray. He relaxed a little. Vlad smiled holding his girlfriends hands.

"If you could excuse me, I think I'll go to the restroom."

"Of course." she smiled to him.

He had an awsome idea right then and there. He turned intangible, and overshadowed Caitlyn as soon as Vlad left the balcony. She put up a little fight, but eventually he took full control. He couldn't believe he actually overshadowed his own second cousin. He dug through Caitlyn's tiny little bag. He pulled out a mirror, and looked at caitlyn's reflection. He was astounded.

"Wow never thought I'd be wearing lipstick before." Vlad opened the door. He quickly clapped the the powder filled mirror closed, and threw it in the little tiny bag. He came back with a little smile. Danny tried to sit the way Caitlyn would regularly sit. Vlad sat down, holding Caitlyn's hand. Danny's face dropped at the site of his arch enemy trapping his hand against the large tapestry drapped over the balcony. It felt so wrong on so many levels. Vlad had a confused worried look on his face.

"Are you okay my darling?" Danny's eye twitched at the sound of "Darling". Technically it was Caitlyn's eye but that didn't matter.

"No I'm fine. I just don't feel like holding hands." Vlad's face dropped, and he put his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Oh umm alright." The whole time Vlad was staring at Caitlyn's face with a slight smile. After about five minutes later, Vlad leaned near Danny.

'ew , eww , ewww, EWWWW.' was all Danny was thinking about. Vlad sighed romantically.

"Caitlyn remember when we first heard this song?" Danny listened. It wasn't a song he noticed. He nervously nodded his head in agreement. "Remember what we did?" Danny's eyes went blank with fear. Vlad pulled his top hat off, and slid it from his right hand to his left hand, it landing at their feet. It was a pretty cool trick. Vlad leaned in and was about to kiss him. Danny stopped him, putting his hands on Vlads chest pushing him away.

"Ahh NO!" His voice came out girly. Vlad raised his eyebrow, and looked like something was a little fishy. He scratched his beard a little.

"Caitlyn! We haven't kissed since I got here, and you don't want to kiss me when Danny's a mile away?" Danny was about to try to explain, but he felt Caitlyn's hand invoullintarily reach into her chest.

"Get . . . out . . . of me." He suddenly felt himself being pulled out of Caitlyn's body. His arms were tightly pressed to his sides as Caitlyn held him out, for both of the shocked adults to see. They both had looks of shear horror.

"Uhh . . . he he hello guys." Danny waved a little nervously. Caitlyn was not looking away. Her look of shock slowly turned undivided anger.

"Danny you overshadowed me, and made Vlad look like a fool what do you have to say yourself." Danny was very embarrased. His gaze turned to Vlad who wasn't angry, but still shocked.

"You sure are a suave romantice." he managed to make a joke to try to get one of them to laugh. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, turning rosy. Caitlyn spoke through her teeth.

"Wait . . . in . . . the limosine." Danny flew out of her hands ashamed, knowing he was going to get such a hollering at when he got home. When he finally left the opera house, he looked around for Vlad's limo. He eventually found it, and jumped inside. He laid across the big cushion. The opera took so long, he eventually fell asleep in the car. He woke up as soon as he felt the engine turn on. He couldn't see them since the visor was seperating the two from him, but he was pretty sure Caitlyn was furious. He should have remembered that ghosts got caught. The car slowed to a stop, and he heard the trunk open up behind him, then close.

They drove a ways till they finally stopped at Caitlyn's manor. The sky was cloudy, but still daytime. Any trace of sunlight was masked with a thick blanket of clouds. There was no possible way of telling where the sun was. Caitlyn was standing right outside the limo door. Vlad was heading in the doorway. He slid in with a light jog. She motioned her thumb to get out. He did as Caitlyn wanted. Caitlyn sat him down on the front porch, as sat next to him. 


	20. Caitlyn explains

Danny's nightmare ch. 19 by Mastermindhunter

She looked at him, with her regal attire making him feel like he was in a Victorian chick flick. She slowly smiled at him, as if she was surprised that he'd go so far as to overshadow her in the middle of a date. He waited for her to say something. Anything. She looked up still smiling. A small raindrop splattered on her face. She niether flinched nor blinked. It looked like a tear kind of. Then it started to slowly downpour. She then looked at him, and started.

"I should have expected you to hate ghosts. Seeing as how you fight with each one, and the only half ghost you knew, wanted you as a son for a little while. I on the other hand expect them to be so grand, since they all treat me with tremendous respect, more than humans did when I was young. The only human I did know that loved me, ended up being half ghost. Pretty strange huh?"

"I guess so, but where does that leave Vlad?"

"Neutral I guess. No certain group treated him different. Ghosts treated him as a ghost, humans as human. All I'm saying is that I guess that when I take a step back, to look at our background it sort of makes sense where we stand. I just want to get you to try to see where I stand. Me and Vlad are going to cover for you. I covered for Jasmine when she had gotten into trouble when she was a baby. We had that bond. I've made bonds with everybody. Even Maddie and I have a special cousin bond. Me and Jasmine have a bond. You don't have that strong of a bond with me, since you haven't spent as much of your life with me. I want that bond Daniel. I don't want our ghost powers being the only thing you and me have in common with each other. I need more of a connection than that. Even Vlad and I don't use our powers that often, so we found our bond as in us having each other all those years back, and we've kept it strong."

"You know that I really don't-"

"YES DANIEL YES" she balld her fists together tightly then let them go gently. "Yes I know you don't like Vlad, but I'm not going to make you like him. Just please respect us as a couple." Danny looked over in a window, and saw Vlad holding the little box that protected the engagement ring. He looked at it then clapped it shut with his index finger, he then pushed it against his forehead, and yelled a short, but tortured yell. He couldn't hear it through the glass. Fortunately Caitlyn didn't look, and didn't look at Danny. She was too occupied with her next few words.

"Alright Vladimer told your parents that you had gone to the mall. We have your things that you bought, plus some stuff we bought ourselves that we thought you would like. Some converse, a white button up tee shirt, and some beige slacks." That did sound rather nice in his mind. He hugged Caitlyn a little tighter than she expected. They were soaked by the time they went in. Caitlyn's hair was dripping wet, and so was Danny's. He went to Vlad's room, to say thanks for covering for him. Vlad looked up, and smiled to him.

"No problem, dear boy"

Danny still hated him, though. He looked at the box, and sneered.

Skulker and Ember were hanging out in his mirror as usual. He was trying to look around them to comb his hair for dinner.

Dinner was conversational, and didn't seem to draw that much attention to his rude actions. Caitlyn was unnervingly quiet. Vlad din't talk that much either. It was just the three of them that fell silent. Jack was asking if what Caitlyn and Vlad would go much further. Danny made a sneer. He knew it would. They knew eachother practically since birth, and it seemed as though every day they loved each other even more. Danny figured it was because they were making up for lost time.

After dinner, Vlad went into an empty room with Maddie to talk to her about the whole him going after her. Danny followed invisible.

"So Vlad what is it you want to talk about?" She smiled, still a little nervous.

"Well, actually it's about Caitlyn." She lowered her eyes to the floor. Vlad snickered a little nervously, and took a big, deep, and loud breath. "I just wanted to get a few things out. You and I both know that I chased you for a time, but that's because I was too shy to ask for Caitlyn's heart. I'm really sorry if it made you feel like just a bandaid. I just wanted to say that you have no clue how wierd this whole thing turned out. I just wanted to ask you if we've put this whole mess behind ourselves." He put both his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him like he was kidding. "Will you forgive my foolish actions?" Something happened Danny had not expected. Maddie plunged in to kiss Vlad on the lips. Vlad's eyes were frantic. Danny had fire in his eyes. Vlad pushed Maddie off of him, and stared at her like she had two heads. "Whoa Yikes! Jeez. What are you thinkng Maddie? You're married!" She had suddenly put her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that you seemed to be so ashamed when I turned you down. I guess I just felt a little jealous of Caitlyn. I mean, I was so used to you liking me, but now that I've figured out that all this time Caitlyn's been your everything. I just feel like you hate me." She held her eyes in her hands. Vlad didn't know how to respond. He let out a breath, trying to explain.

"I'll never hate you Maddie. The only person I actually hate is myself for bringing the Fentons into this whole mess. I will admit that I love Caitlyn with all my heart, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I'll always like you, but just as a friend." He smiled with a smirk. She smiled back. They hugged for a long time, until she decided to say something.

"Don't tell Caitlyn, Jack, or the kids." She blushed really darkly. He nodded with a smile, and gave her a hug. Danny walked out of the room shaking. He wasn't mad at his mom, but mad at Vlad. He just wanted to punch his face in. He wouldn't tell anyone. It would just embarrase his mom. He figured he would look for Caitlyn. She could make him feel a little better. She did when he was a baby, but that was before she was dating a half ghost.

She was hanging streamers in the ball room. They were white and red. She was a ghost, and high above the floor. The ceiling was very high from the ground. It was like a gym almost. The rain was pouriing outside the windows.

"Caitlyn?"

"AHHH"

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"Jeez! I thought you were Jack. Don't scare me like that." She took a deep breath, to slow her pulse. He picked up a few streamers, and began on hanging them. After about fifteen minutes, he looked over to her silent figure. She hadn't spoken for a good fifteen minutes. She did look still a little ticked from that morning. He floated over to her, and grabbed her arm, and dragged her down to the floor. He tried to say sorry, and she stopped him.

"Tell Vlad. Don't tell me."

"Never. I seriously don't know why you had to like him. He's a no good jerk. You know he hurt me before. You know that? Just because he's dating you, doesn't change that" She looked down at him, biting her lower lip. Her eyes glowed the blue color they were when she was a ghost.

"Well he's been ther for me to save me from others in my life. It was just him, me, and my mother growing up. I didn't have a father, or a sister. Don't get me wrong. I'd love one of either of those. Yes. Vlad not only my love, but my best friend. I don't know why he's even trying to get you to like him anymore He's so sorry, and you can't see that. Is this the fact that he's him, or the fact that he's a ghost?"

"Well the ghost part does bother me a lot!" He said raising his voice a little. Caitlyn was yelling as well.

"Ye-I knew it! This is about our ghost halves, and why you don't like us this way, for whatever reason it is. We have more than accepted your half perfectly fine, but we have to get inslted about who we are? Let me ask you a question! What makes ghosts so awful? What makes them so much more . . . goddamn HORRIBLE than those who are still alive?" He had never heard Caitlyn curse before. He only remembered her in church, but never use language. Still he wasn't going to let that intimidate him.

"Well for one they hunt other ghosts, and they're quiet, and they don't talk to anyone." His voice was crying behind the angry face.

"I think you hate them because they're scared. Yes, I said it. Scared. Vlad's terrified, hell, I'm terrified, you might even be scared. Even if you don't know it. We're scare that humans don't understand us, and humans harm what they don't understand. One human, might not be so bad, but they get scared, then they tell others, then those others come after us, and you know it. We don't blame them, but we sure as heck are frightened." Her voice was a quiet whisper. She had a few tears roll down her eyes. He looked down guiltily. She crossed her hands across her chest, and turned invisible. She was real upset now. She was probably headed down to talk to Vlad. They seemed to calm each other down, better than anything else. Well that probably would have explained why Vlad had lashed out so harshly to Danny back in Amity, and Wisconsin. Just that aggresion to not see Caitlyn as much as he wanted. They had probably not seen each other during that time, since they lived so far away. the only way they could see each other was probably when they went through they're ghost portals. He probably would have been just as angry, if he had been away from Sam for that same amount of time. 


	21. The accident

Danny's nightmare ch. 21

by

Mastermindhunter

The mansion was a total house of confusion. He couldn't sleep that night. How could he possibly be able to? It just felt like it his world had flipped upside down in a bad way. His head rattled with so many problems. Vlad wasn't supposed to know Caitlyn his whole life. He wasn't supposed to marry her. Dad wasn't supposed to be happy with them dating. Skulker wasn't supposed to be on Vlad's side. Caitlyn wasn't supposed to be half ghost. None of this was supposed to be happening, but it was. What had he done to deserve this? He had sat up, and left the lage spacey bedroom. Danny tried to walk around the mansion. The house had a few candles in the rooms, that were lit. Caitlyn did that to feel safe at night. He never really understood how she felt safe that way There wasn't a single sound in the house, but then again larger houses always seemed all the more quiet. With alot of space for the volume to stretch, it made perfect sense. He walked into the ball room, to see if Vlad and Caitlyn were in there. He peeked around the corner, and they were, sure enough. They were way high up near the top of the cieling, stringing banners, and streamiers, and adjusting lights on the cieling. One of the banners had the words "Welcome Fenton family!" written on it. Danny thought that was pretty redundant. He changed into his ghost self, and watched them carefully, to see if they said anything about him. Vlad looked over to his new love. He floated in her direction, and grasped both her hands in his, and floated down carefully, with her in his arms.

"I can't wait to meet your family, other than your mother. To meet your extended family, it sends butterflies in my stomach." She tapped the tip of his chin, smiling at the flattering remark. Danny made a sarcastic gagging sound.

"Don't get too excited. Jack's brothers are like a bunch of Jacks, that all talk the same, and act the same. Get ready for a Jack army." He grinned, messing her white hair up. She returned the favor rustling his dark black rough hair.

"How is Daniel? Has he forgiven me, yet?" Vlad asked with her in his grasp. She looked down and shook her head. She slowly felt herself tear up. He frowned, and pulled her to chest. "Please don't cry, my love. You I cry when you cry." He changed back, and looked at her in the eye. She leaned her head up against his strong chest, a small smile forming along her mouth. She stained Vlad's front of his tuxedo in tears. He buried his mouth in her still white hair, smelling her long hairs scent in. She stayed as a ghost. She did look rather beautiful as a ghost, but Danny didn't care. He was to busy making sure that Vlad wouldn't hurt her.

"You know, If Daniel hates you, fine. I don't really care anymore." She whiped the front of her face on her long ghost dress. "The important thing is that I love you. He has no say in it. He's not my mother. Michelle likes you, and the whole rest of the family likes you. As far as that's concerned, I think that will be enough for me. He knows nothing about what you've done for me in life. What was it that made Daniel change his mind so quickly, is my question. It must have been something serious. Do you have any clue why he did what he did?" She asked putting the bowl on the table for Saturday. It was going to be filled with sweet punch for the family.

"I . . . " Vlad put his hand in his pant pocket, and clutched his hand around the satin black box. Was this going to be the moment? Would he do it alone? Then he moved his hand away from his pocket, his hand empty. "I don't know." He lied. How could he ruin the proposal, by telling her why he was angry. He ran up to her, where the spotlight shined in the middle of the room. "If there is one thing I know, it's that if anything, our new life together will be perfect with each other to lead us. Trust me." She hung her head down a bit, and smiled. He pulled it up to meet his glance. "I promise." She smiled through glittery tear filled eyes. She hugged him suddenly, and with great joy. Vlad reached down, and kissed her, finally. His long fingers held her small waist, as his other hand was weaved through her long satin white hair. He teared up, with his eyes closed up. She ran her fingers through his ponytail, and laid a second hand on his shoulder. They pulled each other as close as they could get. It seemed like if there was ever a match made in heaven, this had to be it.

Danny had built up his rage, until he couldn't hold it in anymore. "**NOOOOOO!" **They broke their kiss as Danny had flew towards them at top speed. He tackled Vlad to the ground his hand glowing green. Danny pinned him to the ballroom floor. His hand was a far ways away from Vlad. Vlad had a fresh look of fear written on his face. He didn't change into Plasmius, but stayed in his human form. He held Danny's wrist away from his throat. Caitlyn was in a state of pure fear.

"DANIEL NO!" Caitlyn cried seeing Daniel on top of Vlad. Skulker and Ember were watching the whole thing. Ember had tried to run the in order to help Caitlyn, but Skulker pulled her back, not letting her near the fight. As soon as she felt Skulker's grip on her waist, she was clutched backwards, and stared wide eyed at the fight. Skulker stared at the eye popping scene before him as well. They held each other close, not able to turn away. This is what people must have referred to as one of those sights that was like a train wreck. Danny looked like a wild animal. It was terrifying. Vlad was staring at Daniel completely frighetened.

Daniel had held the ecto blast stirring in his hand longer than he could have imagined. His anger causing a homicidal grin to form on his lips. The only thought that had crossed his mind was how happy he was going to be, to see Vlad sitting in a body bag. He had suddenly remembered the strong blast that Vlad had taught him. Vlad was pulling his face in the opposite direction of Danny's hand.

"Don't do this Daniel, please. I don't want to fight you." Vlad's eyes held tears, as he suddenly tried to look into Danny's eyes. The eye contact only made Danny all the more furious. He trembled trying to get his hand closer to the oldest of the three halfas. He was so close he could feel the ecto blasts power close to overwhelming.

"You shouldn't have taught me that blast, because you're going to get one sent straight to your face." He said through clenched teeth. Vlad wasn't going to hurt him, but didn't want to get fatally injured. He was trying to build up all the energy he could. He felt like a heartbeat in his palm.

"DANIELLE YOU NEED TO GET OFF OF VLAD!" Caitlyn was straight across from Danny, above Vlad's head. Danny felt her freezing cold breath, against his forehead. Her eyes burned into his soul. She couldn't let this get more out of hand than it already was. She grabbed Danny's wrist, and trembled, pushing it away from Vlad's face. He grunted trying to turn it near Vlad's forhead. It was just a mere few inches away. The hand was slowly pulled up away from his face. The ecto energy was so pressurized in his hand he couldn't hold it much longer. His hand was pointed up to Caitlyn's stomach. Danny could hold the blast any longer, and it made it's way ut with a **BOOM!**

It took a little while to figure out what had happened in the silence that followed. Danny and Vlad were still unharmed, and took in the sight before them. The first thing they took into sight was Caitlyn. She was on the opposite side of the room. She was in her human form, clean off the floor. She as not floating, but had been blasted into a bookcase. Her eyes tight shut, and her eyebrows scared. Her mouth was slightly opened. Her arms were at forty five degre angles on her sides. The worst of the sight had to be a large black bruise in middle of her stomach. She was up against the wall in a time of what seemed like forever. She then fell to the floor. She wasn't moving. The bookcase she was up against fell flat on her.

Vlad looked at Caitlyn on the floor. "Caitlyn!" He quietly gasped. **"NOOOOOO!" **He shoved Danny off of him, and Dany just stood there staring at his hands .Vlad ran over to the bookcase. "You're lucky I don't put you in jail boy." His voice had grown hard, like it was before the vacation. It was the one full of anger that Vlad had before he knew he was related to her. Danny kept his eyes on his hands, and slowly changed back. He had shot one of the most powerful blast of his life, and it had actually hit his second cousin. How could he have done such an awful thing? Vlad heaved the heavy bookcase of off her, and lifte her face upwards to check if she was breathing. The expresion on his face said she wasn't. "Daniel, call 911!"

Danny had grasped the phone on the other side of the room, but froze as soon as he dialed.

"911 What's your emergency?" Danny couldn't make words. He was still scared of what he had just done.

"Don't worry. We traced the call to Caitlyn's manor. An ambulance is on it's way." When he turned around, he was all the more scared of the sight before him. Vlad was giving her CPR. He had never been in a situaion where he had actually seen CPR being performed. He knew a few people that have, and they said it was a sight you never forget. They were right. Caitlyn wasn't responding. The seconds of her stillness seemed like hours. After what felt like eternity, she came back to consiousness. She didn't respond quietly. When she woke up, she clutched Vlad's arm, and squeezed till her knuckled turned white. Her mouth gasping for the breath, she craved. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, and drench in adrenaline. After several much needed breaths, she caughed a few times, clearing her throat of whatever she could. Danny could see her muscles tremble, as they were clenching, and tightening up.

"Oh thank heavens, you're alright." Vlad sighed a breath of rellief.

The rest of the family came in, not too long after. Jack ran next to Vlad. "What happened we heard a sharp explosion, is she alright?" Caitlyn was clutching her stomach writhing in pain. The sight was almost enough for Danny to throw up. Jazz was in a state of near crying. Maddie was holding her close, trying to keep her daughter calm.

"I don't know. Daniel and I came in, and we found the bookcase over her. Daniel called the hospital. They'll be here." Vlad was, of course, right. Three men dressed in white scrubs ran into the room in a matter of minutes, and lifted Caitlyn onto a stretcher, and put her in the back of an ambulance. Vlad stayed with her, in the ambulance. Danny, and the family, got in the RV, racing to the hospital.


	22. Hospital room

Danny's nightmare ch. 22

by

Mastermindhunter

The whole family, Vlad included sat in the waiting room. The clocks ticking was a nerve racking sound, even though it was the quietest ticking. It was almost like a wrist watch. It must have been the silence, which made it seem so loud. It was around noon. Caitlyn was all they could think about. Danny felt like he could have just had a heart attack, and died right there. He probably wouldn't have died, considering that he was in a hospital. He could hardly believe he had put his cousin in here. He took in the faces of his family around him. Jazz's arms were crossed, and around her shoulders. She was definitly scared, but Vlad didn't tell her what had happened. Jack was biting his lower lip, cracking his knuckles aggitatingly. Maddie was pretty scared, putting her arm around Jazz's back. Vlad was definitly the worst expression of all. His heart dropped at the site of Vlad upset. Vlad had tears in his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand. It felt totally different from when he was on the other side of the door. They all sat in silence, waiting to get intell on Caitlyn's condition. The thing that might have scared Danny the worst was probably when the bookcase fell on top of her. Vlad looked over at the door, seeing the head doctor approaching the door. He suddenly stood up, with the family following his actions.

"All right." Said the doctor. He was in a white lab coat, with a stethescope over his ears. He took the stethscope off of his ears, and flung it around his neck. "I could tell you all types of medical words, and tell you what happened to her organs, but I wouldn't be able to tell you how this happened. I really don't understand it. It seems like somebody took a bowling ball, and shot it out of a cannon, at point blank range into her stomach. Her stomach surprisingly took the blast's impact very well. I honestly don't know how she made it out of there alive. Who found her first?" Vlad raised his hand, and walked up to the doctor. He wrapped his arms around the billionaire, and said thank you. "You know I heard that you were the one giving her CPR. If you hadn't done that, her lungs wouldn't have been able to restart on their own. Good job." Vlad sat back down not standing proudly for the first time. "She was in a heaping amount of pain, so we put her under some morphine to ease the pain, and we gave her some sedatives to help her sleep. Follow me."

The whole family stood in shock at the peacefull yet gruesome sight before them. Caitlyn was in the hospital bed. Her whole torso, chest down, was bandaged up. It was indeed a horrid sight. It was very scary, and seemed like the worst thing that could ever happen. Maddie put her hands up against the glass, and shook her head. She quickly pulled back, and Jack held her close in his grasp. "We don't know if the injuries are so bad as to be life threatening, but she's responding very well." Vlad laid his right hand on the glass, and stared at her with a look of shear heartbreak. The doctor said they could go in to see her, but they shouldn't wake her up. Maddie and Jack walked in to see her first, and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Maddie simply sat there staring at her. After her gaze, she put the pillow that laid on the floor, under her head for extra comfort. She turned around, and started crying into Jacks chest. They walked out, with Maddie in tears. Vlad didn't take a glance at them, when they left. He just kept himself in that spot infront of the window staring at his soon to be fiance, that was if she would be okay.

Jazz walked in the room next, slowly. She had sat in the cheap cushion chair, and brushed her long hair back, out of her face. She grabbed something out from her purse. She had started reading a book, that she brought from the house. It had a red ribbon in the center, between pages. That was what they had in common, thus it seemed fitting that Jazz read to her while she was in the hospital. After a few chapters, Jazz started crying, and dropped the book. She picked up the book, and laid it on the table next to the bed. Caitlyn opened her eyes, and smiled to her, squinting lazily. She grabbed her hand, and laughed. She coughed hard after laughing. She gave Caitlyn a kiss on the cheek carefully, and walked out. She rested her eyes again, drifting back to sleep. Jazz looked over to Vlad, when she headed out. She laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, and pursed her lips. Vlad smiled to her, with a sad smile.

It was his turn, at last. She was sound asleep in her bed. He stood there in the door frame for a moment, and felt the tears coming. He held his hand over his eyes. Under his eyes, his lips were quivering. He crouched right by the hospital bed, and looked at her. He gently brushed her cheek with his hand, and leaned over to kiss her. Danny stood outside of the window, and sat there. He didn't feel anything anymore. He didn't feel anger, or misunderstanding, or that he needed to protect her anymore. He just felt sorry. Vlad took a cd out of his tux pocket, and stuck it in a boobox he brought in. The violin song Danny heard from the home movies, and the second morning in the house played like a lullabye through the hospital room. He laid his chin on the sheets, holding her hand, and hoping to see one shred that she was getting better. It was hard, considering that Caitlyn was his one true to heaven friend. "Come on, my love, you must get through this. If I've wanted anything, it's you. You can't go. I'm not going to leave you behind again. I simply won't. I can only imagine how angry you'll be with Daniel when you awake." He let out a crying mixed laugh. "Remember when you showed me for the first time that we were ghosts. It was so frightening, going through the ghost portal. I was so scared, and you were right by my side. We both got through it together. You did the most important thing, that few people could make me do. You made me smile a real smile. You've been a great sweetheart, but most of all you've been my friend. For thirty years you've been the love of my life, and I really really don't want you to be gone." He let out a whining sigh, and held her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. Danny held his hand over his mouth, as he stared. He slowly shook his head, as he saw how much Vlad cared.

Jack walked up right next to his son. He laid his arm over his back on his shoulder. He grasped his fathers hand, in sorrow. "Do you think she'll be okay, dad?"

"Actually yes, son, I do. Catiegirl's always been strong. If I know anything, it's that she's been hit with something worse than whatever got her in the stomach." He looked to the side, and let out a deep throughted cough. Danny had known about his father hitting her with the blast. "Things do look scary. It's such a mystery. I wish we knew what happened."

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's alright, Danny. It's not like you had anything to do with it." And with that totally untrue statement, his father left him to watch her all alone. Vlad strode out of the room, and stood next to Danny. His face angry, and tough. His arms were crossed, and he looked like he was betrayed. Danny felt like the tables had been turned, and now he needed to be the one accepted this time. The fright of losing Caitlyn was simply awful. Time was the only thing that could tell if she was okay. The only comfort he felt was the fact that Vlad told no one. He looked over to his left, but the older halfa had completely disappeared. The outside balcony of the huge hospital showed Vlad standing out in the warm summer air, his ponytail, being slightly swayed by the breeze. His back was turned away from the door. Danny walked over to the door to open it up. Vlad didn't turn away from the view. He didn't have to, to know that it was Danny. He glanced out to stare at Floyd Knobs. The large hills were surprisingly complimenting the beautiful sunset. Vlad's skin turned a brilliant orange with the rest of the sky. His blue eyes made a mixture of beautiful colors.

"What is it that you want?" He didn't turn around. He just stood there facing the underappreciated hills.

"You know, I really appreciate you for performing CPR on Caitlyn."

"If you have nothing to ask for then go."

"I mean it. She could have-"

"Please go, Daniel."

"I just-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted. He turned around. His eyes were red and glowed furiously. Danny felt scared, and teared up, slowly leaving the patch of floor.

"Fine, but just so you know, I care!" He slammed the door, then went back into the waiting room, to sleep on the couch. The constant beep of the heart monitors was heard from Caitlyn's room. It was slowly lullabying him to sleep. He put his hands behind his head, and slowly fell to sleep. He was almost asleep but the silence was broken with screams to start the paddles. The sound that he faintly heard was a continuous beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. He felt a press on his shoulder. He jerked up with a sudden shout.

"Are you alright, son?" He looked around, and he was laying on the couch, and the crowds were gone. Caitlyn's machines were going on as usual. She was still alive. What just happened? He looked up at the doctor that told them about Caitlyn earlier. "You were dreaming son." He looked around, and figured out that he must have had a nightmare. The doctor smiled, and laid a blanket over the teen after he laid down. After about an hour he fell asleep at last. That's when he felt a hand grip onto his shirt, and a black leather collar being strapped around his neck. He tried to scream, but he felt a hand around his mouth.

"Excuse me, doctor?"

"Yes, Mr. Masters?"

"I understand that Caitlyn has been hit badly in her stomach region. I was wondering . . . well. Does this mean that she has no chance of getting pregnant later on?" Vlad was getting awful nervous at the reply the doctor was delaying. The doctor put his gloved hand on his chin, and looked at the woman in the hospital bed, unable how to tell Vlad the awnser. "Please, I must know." He whispered, his fingers laced in a pleading gesture.

The doctor let out a sigh. "Mr. masters, sit down for a moment." Vlad did as requested. "I have no clue if she'll be able to carry a baby. As soon as she makes a full recovery, which we are positive she'll make, we will check her fertility, and resistance signs. In the event that she does have the ability to have children, I suggest you wait two years for reproduction." Vlad looked down. He felt happy, knowing that Caitlyn would make a full recovery, but felt that there would be little hope of having a child of his own. When the doctor left, Vlad thought wanted to try to see what Caitlyn was dreaming. He had never overshadowed somone in their sleep before, but it wouldn't be too much trouble. He pushed replay on the boombox so the sweet violin song would keep playing. He turned into a ghost, and went head first into Caitlyn.

He showed up in a rather elegant ballroom. It was Caitlyn's ballroom. He looked down at the sight of the people on the dancefloor. It showed Caitlyn with her long hair white. She was in her ghost form. She wasn't wearing her usual ghost dress. Instead, she wore a powdery purple colored ballgown, with long elbow gloves. He noticed it to be a present he got her when he went to prom with her. He saw himself dancing with her. He was dancing with her while in his ghost form. The funny thing was that the family was there, and Jack wasn't trying to hunt them. They were dancing to the violin song. Vlad was flattered that Caitlyn was dreaming of him. It was a rather marvelous dream. He flew out of Caitlyn, and changed back to normal. He turned up the violin song up a notch. It wasn't until then that he noticed Caitlyn smiling on the bed, still asleep. He smiled back to her. "That's right. Sleep well, my love." He brushed Caitlyn's hair to the side, and went back out to the balcony.

Vlad felt so lonely. He had always felt a little lonely, but when he felt down, back in Wisconsin, he always had someone he could call. That someone unfortunately was sitting in a hospital bed, wired up to heart monitors. It was almost enough to make him just kill Daniel, but he wouldn't. The door behind him opened up once again. Daniel was really getting on his nerves. "Danie-" A cold hand was smushed against his mouth, and a collar slapped across his neck. With a pair of dark rings, he unintentionally turned into Plasmius, and looked to his side, when he saw Daniel in the same predicament next to him, except Daniel was passed out.


End file.
